


yet he saw him without even looking.

by Idnis



Series: i hope the night sky is pretty wherever you are universe [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M, Oblivious Hinata, Pining, Romance, Soulmate AU, but he'll get there, im sorry if his point of view is a little problematic, poor kageyama, you write on your arm and it appears on your soulmates arm as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idnis/pseuds/Idnis
Summary: The story of how Kageyama and Hinata are soulmates, but at the same time, they're kinda not.Not really.Not according to Hinata anyways.Side Story to : i hope the night sky is pretty wherever you are.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This fanfic is basically the answer to the question my friends asked me when they read my TsukkiYama soulmate fanfic:  
> 'But what's up with Kageyama and Hinata?'  
> And I got really excited, because I actually had this mini plot in my mind for them sooo... I immediately started writing. I don't know if people, you, are interested in their story, but I hope you'll give it a go!
> 
> Enjoy!

_HEY did you finish the homework?_

The answer appears within a minute on his skin.  
And it’s exactly what he expected.

_Homework?_

Hinata laughs as he imagines how stressed Kageyama must be right now.  
And Kageyama calls him a dumbass!  
  
Leaning back, stretching his arms above his head, Hinata decides it’s time to take a break from his homework. His body is itching to move, and he’s been working on his homework for a good fifteen minutes now.  
Besides, it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t finish it because it’s math, and the teacher never checks their homework anyway.  
  
Taking two steps at a time, Hinata nearly leaps off the stairs.  
  
‘Don’t make so much noise!’ his mother yells from the living room, while his excited sister hobbles over to him.  
‘Sho!’ she yells, nearly falling down.

She’s in this phase where she wants to wear rollerblades all the time, except she can’t balance herself very well and she doesn’t really know how to use them, so she sort of half walks on them.  
  
Hinata smiles at his sister and picks her up, tucking her under his arm. She giggles excitedly.  
  
‘Let’s play outside, Natsu!’  
  
His mother’s ‘Don’t you have homework?’ goes unanswered as Hinata shuts the door and runs into their garden, his sister laughing hard from underneath his arm.  
  
♔ ♛

The next morning when Hinata races on his bike towards school, he suddenly remembers that it’s Yamaguchi’s first day back.  
Not that he’d been gone for a very long time. Though Yamaguchi has broken his arm, it wasn’t bad enough that he had to keep in a caste for a long time. Or something.  
Hinata isn’t great at biology.  
  
But then Hinata also remembers what happened a few days ago, when they had visited Yamaguchi at home and he’d written on Yamaguchi’s arm.  
Yikes.  
Hinata flinches and, paddling faster, sprints the rest of the way to school.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
He’s panting by the time he reaches the school gates, and to his frustration, Kageyama is already there, waiting for him.  
Kageyama’s cheeks are super red though, so he probably sprinted the last bit too.  
  
‘That’s cheating!’ Hinata yells, only he has to take in big gulps of air while yelling because he’s still breathless.  
  
Kageyama glares at him.  
‘Is not. Not when you sprinted too.’  
  
‘I have a hill!’  
  
‘Yeah, but it’s downhill when you go to school.’  
  
Damn.  
Hinata sometimes forgets how good Kageyama’s memory is.  
Or well, when it comes to these things like their competitions.  
Somehow Kageyama always remembers everything Hinata does.  
  
They walk towards the bicycle shed, and the silence only lasts a minute because Hinata remembers again.  
  
‘It’s Yamaguchi’s first day back!’ he exclaims. ‘We should greet him.’  
  
Kageyama winces.  ‘I don’t know if that’s a good idea.’  
  
Tsukishima’s shocked face dooms up in Hinata’s mind, and he feels shivers running up and down his spine.  
‘Scary,’ he mutters. Then, his voice quiet, he asks Kageyama, ‘Do you think it was a mistake?’  
  
Kageyama looks at him.  
‘What? Writing on Yamaguchi’s arm?’  
  
Hinata nods, eyes on the ground.  
  
‘I don’t know,’ Kageyama says, ‘But you couldn’t have known Tsukishima was Yamaguchi’s soulmate.’  
  
Well yeah, Kageyama has a point there.  
But Hinata can’t shake the image of Yamaguchi’s face after Tsukishima angrily walked away. He looked so hurt, as if being hit by a car was nothing compared to the sight of Tsukishima walking away.  
Ah crap, Hinata really messed up there, didn’t he?

‘Let’s find Yamaguchi during break time,’ Hinata declares, his mind made up.  
  
Kageyama watches him for a while, then nods.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Except when Hinata and Kageyama walk over to Yamaguchi and Tsukishima’s classroom, they are just leaving the classroom, and their expressions…  
Hinata feels guilt wash over him, and abruptly stands still.  
  
‘Maybe this isn’t a good idea,’ he mumbles to Kageyama.  
  
Before Kageyama can reply however, Tsukishima notices them.  
He glares at Hinata so fiercely that Hinata yelps and quickly hides behind Kageyama.  
Scary.  
  
‘Okay, let’s get back,’ Hinata says quickly and Kageyama shrugs in reply.  
They both start to turn around when they hear Tsukishima’s laugh.  
Nervous, Hinata looks over his shoulder, expecting to see Tsukishima laughing at him but instead he sees Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing next to each other, both looking somewhere else. There’s so much sadness on Tsukishima’s face that Hinata’s guilt nearly suffocates him.  
  
Oh boy.  
What should he do about this?  
  
On the way back to their classroom, he mutters to Kageyama, still bummed out, ‘Man, I’m so happy we didn’t act like that when we found out we’re soulmates.’  
  
‘Right,’ Kageyama says.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Hinata manages to catch Yamaguchi before practice.  
The look in Yamaguchi’s eyes makes Hinata’s stomach twist into knots.  
  
‘How’s your arm?’ he asks, feeling miserable.  
  
Yamaguchi lifts his bandaged arm and swings it around.  
‘It’s fine, really. Thanks for asking.’  
  
‘And how are… you and Tsukishima?’  
  
Yamaguchi’s eyes darken and his gaze drops to the ground for a second. When he looks up again, there’s a forced happiness in them.  
  
‘We’ve been better,’ he says. ‘Tsukki took it a little harder than I expected, the soulmate business.’  
  
Hinata nods guiltily.  
It was his fault, really.  
‘I’m sorry,’ he mumbles.

Now Yamaguchi genuinely looks surprised. ‘What? Don’t be. You didn’t make us soulmates.’  
  
‘No I know, but you found out through me. That’s weird, isn’t it?’

‘Maybe,’ Yamaguchi admits. ‘But it was bound to happen sometime.’  
  
Feeling frustrated with the entire situation, Hinata rubs his hands through his hair and exclaims, ‘Wah, why couldn’t you become even better friends, like Kageyama and me?’  
  
‘Ah,’ Yamaguchi says, and his eyes look sad as they flicker to Kageyama for a minute.  ‘That would be... ’  
But he never finishes his sentence, and then practice starts and Hinata’s mind is focused solely on volleyball.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Hinata is chewing on his meat bun, but he’s also thinking really hard about what he could do to make the situation between Yamaguchi and Tsukishima better.  
It not that he’s particularly fond of Tsukishima, but he does like Yamaguchi and well, it’s still his fault.  
He’s shocked out of his thoughts when Kageyama leans in and takes a bite from his food.  
‘Hey!’ Hinata exclaims.  
‘You weren’t eating it, dumbass.’  
‘I was thinking!’  
‘I know, you looked like you were in pain.’  
Hinata puffs up his cheeks.  
‘Did not.’  
‘Did too.’  
He watches as Kageyama swallows his bite and puffs indignantly,  
‘Now you have to pay the next time!’  
Kageyama shrugs.  
‘Sure.’  
  
It’s a little weird that Kageyama doesn’t fight back.  
But now that Hinata thinks back on it, Kageyama sometimes actually volunteers to treat Hinata to a meat bun, or a drink from the vending machine, or some candy that Kageyama claims he didn’t like anyway.  
  
Ah well, maybe it’s because they’re soulmates.  
  
‘Okay,’ Hinata says, and starts walking towards their bikes, parked against the side of the shop. ‘I’ll hold you to it.’  
Kageyama follows him.  
‘Don’t ride too fast, or you’ll get a stomachache again.’  
‘Yeah, yeah.’  
And Hinata swings his leg over his bike before waving at Kageyama, who’s still standing next to his own bike, like he’s

waiting for something.

After a few seconds, Kageyama seems to snap out of it and half waves at him.  
Hinata rides off.  
  
And he doesn’t know why, but just before he turns around the corner, Hinata looks over his shoulder.  
Kageyama is still standing next to his bike.  
Watching him ride away.  
  
♔ ♛

_I have a stomachache ):_

Hinata rolls around on his bed, clutching his stomach.  
He ended up peddling way too fast.  
  
Damn, why was Kageyama right about his stomach? How good does that stupid guy know him?

_Dumbass._

Hinata watches the neat handwriting of Kageyama appear on his wrist and he frowns.  
It doesn’t matter where they’ve been writing, their forearms, elbows, legs, whatever, but always, _always_ when Kageyama calls him a dumbass, the word appears on his wrist.  
Nowhere else.  
What’s up with that?  
  
But, in retaliation, Hinata always, _always_ , writes on his other wrist,

_stupid._

And the words always, _always_ stay longer on their wrists than anything else they’ve written.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
‘I just don’t understand,’ Hinata whines.  
  
Thunk .  
His drink falls out of the vending machine and he watches Kageyama pick it up then hold it out for him.  
‘Why can’t they be more like us?’ Hinata continues as he takes the drink from Kageyama, ‘We’re soulmates and we’re still friends.’  
  
‘Mm,’ Kageyama sort of agrees while he sticks his straw into his milk carton.  
  
‘We’re even better friends, because we save money this way!’ Hinata exclaims as he, too, jabs the straw into the carton. ‘We don’t spend money on texting anymore!  
He takes a frustrated sip of his drink.

‘We can talk whenever we want! Things are great between us!’  
  
Taking another few large gulps, Hinata then looks at Kageyama.  
‘Right?’ he asks.  
‘Mm,’ Kageyama hums again, not releasing the straw from his mouth.  
‘ _Kageyama_ ,’ Hinata whines and lightly shoves him. ‘That’s not agreeing.’  
‘Right.’  
‘Right?’  
Kageyama frowns in confusion. ‘Right?’  
  
Quickly downing the rest of his drink, Hinata walks over to the trashcan and throws it in.  
‘It’s really not that big of a deal, I don’t know why Tsukishima makes it so difficult.’  
‘Mm.’  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Hinata turns around, waiting.  
‘I mean,’ he continues, while Kageyama finishes his drink and walks over to the trash can, ‘It’s sad that their soulmate is a guy, because now they need to find another partner for marriage and kids and stuff, but it’s great to know that someone’s always got your back right?’  
There’s a crunching sound as Kageyama crushes his drink in his fist.  
Then drops it in the trash can.  
‘Right,’ Kageyama says.  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it! The first chapter.
> 
> Hinata's opinion can come across as problematic, and it sorta is, but bear with me, it's not his intention to be problematic. I know that doesn't take away the fact that it IS, but he isn't fully understanding umm things. Yeah.  
> I hope you understand, and I'm curious to know if you think this is interesting!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey! 
> 
> I was doubting when to post the next chapter but then figured I should do it before I'll be gone on a vacation... So here it is :) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

  
Working on their quick always gets Hinata super excited.

And his enthusiasm seems to rub off on Kageyama, whose eyes shine excitedly as he sets the ball for Hinata and when Hinata hits it just right, it’s literally the best feeling ever. Especially as he turns towards Kageyama, and they’re smiling, and their eyes meet and Hinata always feels warm inside when that happens, and he just wants to run towards Kageyama and… jump on his back or something.  
He doesn’t do that often though, because Kageyama always stumbles and splutters and calls him a dumbass really loudly.  
Hinata figured Kageyama doesn’t really like it.

With a satisfying slam, Hinata manages to spike the ball over the net.  
  
When his feet touch the ground again, he turns towards Kageyama and demands excitedly,  
‘One more!’  
Kageyama smiles at him, one of the rare times he actually smiles at Hinata, and nods determinedly.  
  
It’s when Kageyama has just picked up a new volleyball that they hear Yamaguchi’s voice.  
‘IS IT?’  
  
Startled, Kageyama nearly drops the volleyball, while Hinata quickly turns to see what’s happening.  
  
Oh no.  
He feels his throat go dry as he sees Yamaguchi close to tears next to a panicked looking Tsukishima.

It’s better not to intervene, but it’s terrible that this is happening because of Hinata.

Then Tsukishima says something, and though Hinata cannot hear Yamaguchi’s reply, it seems like everything’s sorta okay again? Because even though Yamaguchi walks away, Tsukishima looks relieved.  
  
Sighing deeply, Hinata takes an unconscious step back and bumps into Kageyama.  
Since when had he been standing so close?  
  
‘Kageyama?’  
  
Kageyama doesn’t look at him as he says,  
‘It’s not your fault.’  
  
Hinata’s eyes grow large and he feels himself flush.  
Probably because he’s been caught feeling guilty by Kageyama.  
  
Still, hearing those words calms him down a little, and the feeling of guilt eases.  
  
Kageyama walks away and picks up the volleyball again.  
When he sees Hinata’s surprised face, he says, ‘Didn’t you say you wanted to practice it one more time, dumbass?’  
  
♔ ♛ 

_Let’s go to the park this weekend!!_

__‘What?’ his sister exclaims, reading what Hinata’s written on his forearm. ‘I thought you were going to take _me_ to the park?’  
  
Hinata gives in immediately. ‘Okay, okay, I’ll ask Kageyama if you can join.’  
  
That’s also not entirely satisfactory to Natsu.  
  
‘But I want to ask!’ she pouts.  
  
‘Ah, ah, Natsu,’ his mother tuts, shaking her head. ‘It’s impolite to write to someone’s soulmate.’  
  
Wincing, Hinata quickly scribbles the words underneath his earlier message. 

_Okay if Natsu joins?_

‘Why?’  
  
‘Huh?’ Hinata looks up, but the question wasn’t meant for him, and his mother replies.  
  
‘Because it’s such a personal connection between two people, and you don’t want to butt in, even though you’re very cute, no, Natsu, don’t pout at me like that.’  
  
No one can withstand her pouts, his mother included.  
Hinata laughs shortly.  
  
A personal connection.  
It’s true, but.  
Hinata maybe would’ve liked it better if his soulmate had been a cute, soft girl instead of the grumpy, frowny Kageyama. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about his future anymore.  
Well, okay, it’s not like he’s really worried.  
Because if Hinata’s honest, he’s never thought a lot about finding a girlfriend or a wife, but Tanaka and Nishinoya are always so excited about girls, that Hinata feels he has to be excited too..?  
Because, okay, they do look kinda soft.  
Not that he’s ever touched a girl to feel if they are, that would be weird.  
Or would it?  
But, anyway, he wouldn’t want to pick a wife based on how soft she is. That doesn’t seem like the most important criterium.  
Someone who listens to him, who has the same interests as him and who shares his hobbies, that would be ideal. Then Hinata can safely talk about volleyball all the time without worrying about upsetting his wife, and they can visit tournaments and games together.  
Maybe even practice.  
Hinata smiles dreamily as he imagines his beautiful wife setting up a volleyball net in their garden with him. How she’ll tie back her pretty black hair, frowning because she’s concentrating, which Hinata thinks looks very cute, and she’ll notice him looking and call out to him, ‘Aren’t you going to help me, dum-’  
  
His arm tingles.  
  
Hinata looks down and sees Kageyama’s short reply. 

_Okay._

Pfft.  
He totally ruined Hinata’s perfect daydream about his wife.  
And he could’ve at least written something a little longer or more enthusiastic!  
Hinata pouts as he writes back, 

_Well if you don’t want to………_

__The reply is quick, and he can totally see the confusion on Kageyama’s face.

_But I said okay?_

Never mind, Kageyama is not the type for extreme emotions unless it’s volleyball.  
Which Hinata kind of understands.  
  
‘Yay!’ his sister says as she reads Kageyama’s reply.  
  
‘See!’ Hinata exclaims, making a point to Kageyama even though he’s not there, ‘That’s a good response!’  
  
♔ ♛  
  
The park is busier than normal, probably because of the warmer weather.  
Hinata sees a lot of people on blankets soaking in the warmth.  
Everyone wants to catch the new rays of sunshine.  
  
Holding Natsu’s hand, as to not lose her on her wobbly roller skates, Hinata walks towards the field where he normally meets Kageyama.  
  
Of course he instantly spots him, standing alone at the edge of the field, away from the crowd. He’s wearing his dark blue hoodie that always looks really good on him and Hinata feels a huge grin spread on his face as Kageyama turns around and spots him as well.  
  
Seeing his best friend, though he’s never called Kageyama that to his face, usually makes Hinata happy.  
And it’s a little weird, because his friends from middle school were great friends, with whom he did loads of fun stuff together, but somehow, Kageyama feels different from them.  
It must be because they share the same hobby, and so became even better friends.  
Best friends.  
  
Hinata waves excitedly at Kageyama, and Natsu, also spotting Kageyama, lets go of her brother’s hand and stumbles towards him.  
It’s funny how stressed Kageyama looks when he has to deal with Hinata’s little sister.  
Because he immediately walks towards her, holding his arms out awkwardly and looking panicked at the prospect of her falling.  
  
‘Hey Kageyama,’ Hinata smiles.  
But Kageyama has only eyes for Natsu’s dangerous walking/skating.  
‘Is that even safe?’  he asks concerned.  
His frown is back.  
Hinata laughs. ‘Yeah, she’s very determined. Did you bring a volleyball?’  
Now Kageyama looks at him shortly, before reaching back to unzip his backpack.  
‘Of course.’  
‘Let’s play then!’  
  
They pass the ball between them, sometimes trying for spikes, and it’s great for a while, until the park gets busier and the ball falls more frequently on other people’s blankets.  
  
Just like now.  
Hinata tries to spike the ball but misses, and it soars over his head, landing on the blanket of two women with two adorable little children.  
  
When Hinata approaches them, one of the children picks up the volleyball and tries to throw it back to Hinata.  
  
‘Here,’ the little boy says, but the ball drops at his feet.

Crouching so he’s at eye level, Hinata says, ‘Hey, that was pretty good. Do you want to try again?’  
The boy’s eyes lighten up and he nods furiously before picking up the ball and trying again.  
But it drops at his feet again.  
The women laugh.  
‘Hey Tommy,’ one of them says, ‘Give this nice boy his volleyball back.’  
Pouting, Tommy picks up the ball and holds it out to Hinata.

‘Yes mommy,’ he mumbles.  
Hinata takes the ball from him and bows at them. ‘Sorry for inconveniencing you.’  
Then he straightens and smiles at Tommy. ‘Thanks for the ball.’  
  
When he jogs back, Kageyama is watching him curiously.  
‘What was that?’  
‘Oh, he wanted to play with the volleyball.’  
Kageyama nods and they continue playing, sometimes allowing Natsu to throw the ball as well.  
Though she’s not very good, Kageyama always praises her, which Hinata thinks is very sweet.  
  
After a while, they decide to take a break, and they’re just sitting down on the grass when the two women with Tommy and his little sister walk by.  
Tommy waves excitedly at Hinata, who smiles back.  
‘Thank you so much for playing with our boy,’ one of the women says as they walk past.  
  
Hinata raises an eyebrow.  
  
‘Huh?’ he says, looking over at Kageyama who was already watching him for some reason.  
‘What?’ Kageyama asks.  
‘What did they mean with “our boy”?’  
It seems as if Kageyama’s thinking about what to say, which is a rare thing.  
Then he replies slowly, ‘Because it’s their child?’  
Well, yeah, _obviously_. Hinata knows what the words mean.  
They don’t make a lot of sense though.  
‘But...’ he starts. ‘What about their soulmates?’  
Kageyama looks down at his shoes.  
‘I think they were soulmates.’  
  
But…  
The smiling faces of his parents.  
The photograph flashes through Hinata’s mind.  
‘Yeah I know two girls can be soulmates, but they wouldn’t be able to marry because of children, right? So it doesn’t make any sense!’  
  
Kageyama sighs.  
  
Hinata looks curiously over at him, opens his mouth to ask why Kageyama doesn’t seem so concerned about this, when Natsu suddenly crashes to the ground.  
They both stand up immediately and rush towards her.  
‘Are you okay?’ Hinata asks, as Kageyama helps her sit up, looking her over quickly.  
‘Does it hurt anywhere?’ Kageyama asks.  
Natsu pouts, but shakes her head.  
‘No, I’m okay.’  
‘Do you want to go home?’ Hinata offers.  
She nods, so they all stand up.  
Then Natsu holds up both her hands to them.  
‘Hold my hands?’  
Kageyama looks questioningly at Hinata, who’s always been weak for his little sister’s pout, and immediately answers, ‘Of course!’  
Taking one of his sister’s small hands into his, he watches Kageyama take the other, and together, the three of them walk back home.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
On Monday, Hinata nearly falls over from shock as he takes a look at Tsukishima’s face.  
It looks _really_ scary.  
  
He quickly clutches Kageyama’s arm, who startles then flushes.  
‘W-what- dumbass!’  
‘It’s Tsukishima,’ Hinata whispers, and Kageyama follows his gaze.  
‘Oh yeah,’ he agrees.  
Hinata shivers. ‘He looks so scary.’  
Kageyama shrugs, which causes his arm to go up and down, but Hinata refuses to let go. Hiding behind Kageyama, holding his muscled arm, feels like the safest place to be right now.  
  
‘Wah, I feel so _guilty_ ,’ Hinata mumbles.  
  
There’s still a flush on Kageyama’s cheeks as he looks at Hinata.  
‘Seriously, dumbass, don’t be. Yamaguchi told you it was okay.’  
‘Yes, but that’s some time ago now. What if something happened that made it even worse?’  
Kageyama rolls his eyes. ‘Then that’s _their_ problem, not yours.’  
Hinata gasps.  
‘So cold, Kageyama.’  
‘Am not,’ Kageyama mutters, and looks away.  
‘I’m going to talk to Yamaguchi again,’ Hinata declares, and his fingers tighten on Kageyama’s bicep. It feels nice. ‘Maybe there’s something I can do.’  
For some reason, Kageyama doesn’t respond but looks away awkwardly.  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is entertaining! It's really something else, writing a sort of companion piece to my other story.  
> I'd love to know what you guys think!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Whew, it's harder to keep up with my writing during the summer than I thought it would be... Let's hope I'll find some time to write a big chunk of the story. :) 
> 
> Enjoy!

  
Only Hinata can’t seem to get a hold of Yamaguchi until Friday.

He’s taken extra care to wake up early, dragging Kageyama with him, and they’re waiting near the school gate.  
  
‘This is too early,’ Kageyama grumbles.  
Hinata turns around and smacks him on his arm. ‘It’s important! I want Yamaguchi and Tsukishima to be happy!’   
‘Together?’ Kageyama asks.  
What a weird question.  
Hinata raises an eyebrow at him. ‘Yeah obviously!’  
Kageyama stares down at him, and Hinata starts to feel like he’s missing something, which is a horrible feeling, so he crosses his arms and turns around again.   
Notices Yamaguchi and Tsukishima standing a few meters away.  
‘There they are!’ he says excitedly, then takes off.  
  
‘Goodmorning Yamaguchi!’ he yells, and sees Yamaguchi turning around and waving at him.  
  
To his not so surprise, Tsukishima walks away and when he looks over his shoulder he sees Kageyama and Tsukishima awkwardly avoiding each other as they walk to school. Kageyama’s hands are hidden in his pockets and he looks determinedly at the ground.   
The frown is back.  
  
Behind him, Yamaguchi snorts, which brings Hinata’s attention back to the mission at hand.  
  
‘How are things?’ he starts, and surprisingly, Yamaguchi actually smiles.   
‘They are great, Hinata.’  
  
The smile looks genuine.  
What… happened?  
  
‘Okay,’ Hinata says suspiciously, ‘That’s good I guess. But. Why is Tsukishima still glaring so much?’  
  
‘Ah,’ Yamaguchi’s smile turns into a grin. ‘I wouldn’t know.’  
  
‘Is he still having a hard time dealing with the soulmate business?’  
  
‘Mm. I’m sure he’s having a hard time yeah.’  
  
Oh no.  
That’s terrible.  
  
‘Do you think things would go a little better if I treated you to something from the shop?’   
Hinata fidgets on the spot, anxious about his plan. ‘I know Tsukishima likes things from there…’  
  
Yamaguchi seems to think for a moment, before replying, ‘That’s actually very thoughtful, Hinata. And I think it would be good for Tsukki, yeah.’  
  
‘Great!’ Hinata exclaims, fists balling excitedly and he has to fight the urge to jump into the air.  
  
He’s going to fix this mess that he made.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
_Thunk._  
Hinata hands Kageyama his drink, then takes his own.  
  
‘How’d it go?’ Kageyama asks.  
  
‘Good!’ Hinata says excitedly, then explains his plan. ‘I’ll treat them to something from the shop, and we’ll talk, maybe, or they will talk, maybe that’s even better, and then they’re great friends again!’  
  
‘Mm.’  
  
‘Who’d have thought I would do something for Tsukishima?’ Hinata giggles. ‘Actually treat him to something? The only other person I ever treat to something is you. Oh no, wait, I also treated Yachi to some sweets.’  
  
Kageyama continues drinking.

‘Mm.’  
  
Hinata finishes his drink with a few large gulps, then aims and tries to throw his drink into the trash can.   
He fails.  
‘Bwaah!’   
  
‘You know, you can’t really blame Tsukishima.’  
  
The statement is sudden, and Hinata looks back in shock, drink forgotten.  
‘What?’  
  
‘It’s a lot at once,’ Kageyama mutters, looking away. ‘Knowing someone is your soulmate. That they’re your everything.’  
  
Hinata frowns.  
‘Well yeah, if they’re from a different gender than you. Otherwise they can’t be _everything_ , because you can’t get babies and stuff.’  
  
Jaw clenching, Kageyama finishes his drink and crushes it in his fist.  
‘There are other ways to get children, if you really want them,’ he spits out.  
  
Huh?  
‘What do you mean?’ Hinata asks surprised, and a little concerned. Kageyama looks really mad, and it makes him feel terrible.  
  
Kageyama drops his drink into the trash can, then walks past him without another glance.  
  
‘Nothing.’  
  
Jogging after him, Hinata tries to catch up, tries to start another conversation but before Kageyama can budge they’ve reached the classroom and he has to shut up.   
  
He stares curiously at Kageyama for the whole lesson, and Kageyama glares back at him whenever the teacher isn’t looking.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Hinata’s been so distracted by Kageyama’s weird comment, and okay, honestly school, because he’s scoring terribly, that it’s nearly a week and a half later before he gets a chance to put his plan into action.  
  
It’s after practice, and the rest of the team is distracted by a weird YouTube video.   
It’s the perfect timing, right?  
  
‘Kageyama,’ he whispers.  
  
Beside him, Kageyama has just dropped his shorts, so the timing is a little awkward.  
Hinata’s eyes drop to dark blue boxers.  
Wait, since when are Kageyama’s thighs so muscled?   
That’s not really fair.  
Though it looks good, especially with the tight boxe-  
  
‘What?’ Kageyama asks awkwardly, and startled, Hinata looks up.   
Oh, he had been staring.  
  
Quickly recovering, Hinata leans closer and asks, ‘It’s the perfect timing to ask, right?’  
  
Kageyama’s eyes widen.   
‘Ask what?’   
  
‘About treating Tsukishima and Yamaguchi!’   
  
‘Oh,’ Kageyama says, and looks over to where Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are currently changing. ‘I don’t know, they look like they’re having a private conversation.’  
  
So Hinata looks.  
And sees Yamaguchi leaning closer to Tsukishima, so close in fact, that their noses are nearly touching, and the sight makes Hinata feel weird and awkward, so he throws caution to the wind and yells, ‘HEY Yamaguchi, Tsukishima, want to get something from the shop? It’s on me.’  
  
They both startle a bit.  
Then Tsukishima’s looking incredulously at him.  
Hinata figures he should probably explain why he’s treating them.  
  
‘Since I, you know…’  he starts, but trails off when he sees Tsukishima’s fierce glare.  
  
Hinata rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.   
Maybe he should give this up.  
But then Yamaguchi smiles encouragingly at him, so Hinata gathers his courage and finishes, ‘Since I messed up back then.’  
  
‘That’s sweet, Hinata,’ Yamaguchi says friendly. ‘Is Kageyama coming too?’  
  
‘Mm,’ Kageyama confirms.  
  
Behind Yamaguchi, Tsukishima groans like he’s in pain.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
So far, everything’s going great.

Hinata has bought three meat buns and some sort of strawberry flavoured candy for Tsukishima.  
  
The sun is setting while they’re eating their food, colouring everything orange.  
  
Hinata always finishes his food first, so he eyes Kageyama’s casually. When Kageyama lowers his bun for a second, Hinata quickly leans in and tears off a piece, which he immediately pops into his mouth.  
  
‘You have your own, dumbass!’ Kageyama exclaims.  
  
Hinata pouts.  
‘I already ate mine.’  
  
‘Then don’t eat so fast!’  
  
‘But technically I paid for it,’ Hinata argues.   
  
Kageyama frowns at him.

‘That’s not how you treat someone, dumbass.’   
But he holds out his meat bun, and Hinata grins as he tears off another piece.  
  
Beside him, Tsukishima releases a big sigh.  
Yamaguchi subtly jabs him in the ribs, before turning to Hinata.  
‘Thanks again for the food, Hinata.’  
  
‘No problem. I’m still really sorry for eehh... writing on your arm.’  
  
Yamaguchi smiles.  
‘It’s okay,’ he reassures, then adds, with another light jab, ‘Right, Tsukki?’  
  
There’s an impressive glare on Tsukishima’s face as he replies, ‘Depends on what your definition of okay is.’  
  
‘Tsukki.’  
  
Tsukishima rolls his eyes.  
‘Yes okay, it’s fine.’  
  
‘So…’ Hinata starts carefully, ‘You’re not mad anymore, about Yamaguchi being your soulmate?’   
  
And even Hinata can feel there’s a sort of tension after his question.  
  
Tsukishima looks at the ground.  
After a moment, he replies,  
‘I don’t think mad is the right word.’  
  
Oh.  
Shuffling his feet, Yamaguchi moves a little closer to Tsukishima, though he’s not looking at him.  
  
There’s a silence.  
  
Hinata thinks he understands what Tsukishima means.   
  
‘You mean more like disappointed, because Yamaguchi’s a boy, right? And now you can’t marry your soulmate.’  
  
Behind him, Kageyama tenses.  
  
To Hinata’s surprise, Tsukishima merely raises an eyebrow while he crumples the sweets wrapper in his hand before putting it away in his pocket.  
And just when Hinata thinks he’s not going to get a reply, Tsukishima states,  
  
‘Wow, you’ve got some issues.’  
  
‘What?’ Hinata asks angrily.   
  
How can he say that?  
Hinata even treated him to something! He was trying to be nice, and understanding, and,  
‘I was trying to hold up the conversation! Unlike you,’ he accuses Tsukishima.  
  
Before Tsukishima can retort, Yamaguchi quickly moves between them, holding up his hands.  
‘Okay, okay,’ he says quickly, ‘I think it’s time I take Tsukki home. It’s way past his bedtime.’  
  
But Tsukishima is already walking away without looking back, or even thanking Hinata.   
What’s wrong with him?  
  
Before he follows Tsukishima, Yamaguchi looks at Hinata for a second.   
As if he’s doubting.  
But then he shakes his head and walks away.  
  
‘Okay,’ Hinata pouts, after they’ve turned the corner. ‘That was stupid.’  
  
‘I agree,’ Kageyama says.  
  
‘He didn’t even thank me for treating him!’ Hinata whines, but when he turns to look at Kageyama, he sees Kageyama staring really hard at the ground.   
He’s not blinking.  
And it concerns Hinata slightly.  
‘Um, Kageyama?’  
  
Head snapping up, Kageyama throws his backpack over his shoulder again and walks past him.

‘Let’s go,’ he says.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
The sun has long since gone, so it’s dark when they reach the bend where they normally say goodbye before Hinata rides off.  
  
But before he gets on his bike, Hinata steps closer to Kageyama.  
  
It’s lucky they’re standing underneath a lamppost, otherwise Hinata wouldn’t have been able to see Kageyama clearly.  
  
‘Kageyama,’ he starts quietly, ‘Thanks for today.’  
  
‘No problem,’ Kageyama responds flatly.  
  
‘No, I mean it,’ Hinata continues, dropping his eyes to the ground, because he’s feeling slightly embarrassed at what he’s about to say. ‘My plan was probably a little stupid, because I’m not great at thinking up amazing things, and I know that, and Tsukishima knows that, that’s why he won’t hang out with me, so… I don’t know, thank you for hanging out with me, even though my plans are stupid, I guess.’   
  
There’s a silence after his words, so Hinata looks up shyly.   
  
Kageyama seems torn between two different emotions, and it’s causing his face to twist into something painful.   
It makes Hinata giggle.  
  
The twist disappears immediately, and is replaced by a bright flush on Kageyama’s cheeks.  
  
‘Dumbass,’ Kageyama grumbles, and looks away as he says, ‘Of course I’ll hang out with you.’  
  
Something warm spreads in Hinata’s chest at those words, and his giggle dies down.   
Instead, he smiles brightly up at Kageyama.  
  
‘We’re soulmates, right?’   
  
It’s almost reluctant, the way Kageyama turns his head.  
As if he didn’t really want to look at Hinata.  
  
But a small smile appears on his lips as he hums in agreement.  
  
‘Yeah, we’re soulmates.’  
  
♔ ♛  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter; things are going DOWN 
> 
> Thank you so much if you're still reading! I'm still anxious about this plot and story, but at the same time I really enjoy writing extremely oblivious Hinata. I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter/story!   
> It really motivates me to continue writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I've been in a bit of a slump with this story, mostly just debating whether or not I was on the right track... But I think I've recovered :)  
> So,  
> Enjoy!

  
It’s the next morning that everything changes.  
Yeah that sounds dramatic, but it’s accurate.  
  
Hinata is just rounding the corner, nearing the school gate.

He was already slowing down, but when he sees Yamaguchi and Tsukishima at the end of street, he stops fully.  
His foot hitting the ground.  
His mouth opening to yell goodmorning.  
  
Until it registers what they’re doing.  
  
They’re  
kissing.  
  
Tsukishima is tilting Yamaguchi’s head back, deepening their kiss, and the sight stirs something inside Hinata, something that feels weird and slightly unwanted, and he doesn’t know how to deal with it.  
So Hinata blurts out,  
‘Hey! If I had known this, I wouldn’t have treated you yesterday!’  
  
But neither of them looks up, moves, or stops kissing the other.  
And it looks so intimate.  
And romantic.  
And  
  
That’s impossible, isn’t it?  
  
Forcing his legs to move, Hinata nearly runs towards the bike shed and throws his bike into one of the stands.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Hinata’s mind is reeling  
  
and during class, he ignores Kageyama.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
More out of habit than willingness, Hinata walks with Kageyama towards the vending machine behind the gym.  
  
Without asking, Kageyama treats him to a drink, but when he holds it out for him, Hinata doesn’t take it.  
  
Staring at the ground, the kiss flashing in his mind, Hinata wonders what he’s supposed to think.  
  
He hears Kageyama sigh.  
Sees him dropping his arm from the corner of his eye.  
  
‘What’s wrong?’  
  
Biting his lip, Hinata looks at Kageyama in confusion.  
‘I don’t know what to think,’ he admits.  
  
‘About what?’  
  
And it feels kinda weird to confess this to Kageyama.  
But he does it anyway.  
  
‘I saw Tsukishima and Yamaguchi kissing.’  
  
There’s no reply.  
Kageyama is observing him rather intensely, nearly glaring.  
  
‘And it’s weird, right?’ Hinata begins weakly, then quickly adds, ‘I mean, because they can’t marry. Not that they can’t kiss, I’m not against that.’  
  
‘Why can’t they marry?’ Kageyama asks tightly.  
  
He’s glaring for real now.

Hinata looks incredulously at Kageyama.  
  
‘Because they can’t get kids!’  
  
Clenching one hand into a fist, Kageyama takes a step forward as he argues, ‘But there are other ways to get kids.’  
  
‘Yes, but,’ Hinata flails.  
  
It’s difficult to explain.  
Hinata remembers his mother’s sad smile as she’s showing him their family album, showing him pictures of her soulmate, Hinata’s father, and how she’s so happy that he was able to give her children.  
That she still has something left of him.  
  
‘Why can’t they marry?’ Kageyama presses.  
  
Hinata rubs his hands through his hair in exasperation and confusion.  
‘I mean, they _can_ in theory I guess, but…’  
  
‘But what?’  
  
‘But… that’s something men and women do?’ he finishes hesitatingly.  
Lamely.  
Because as he’s saying the words, he feels that something’s not quite right about them.  
  
‘Of course,’ Kageyama says through clenched teeth. ‘Because there’s no way they can be happy together, right?’  
  
‘What?’ Hinata looks up. ‘Of course they can!’  
  
Except Kageyama’s not looking at him, instead he’s angrily glaring at the ground.  
‘Just not like a couple,’ Kageyama adds bitterly.  
  
The photo of his parents together, smiling.  
His mother’s voice as she’s telling Hinata how happy she was with his father,  
how,  
“ _I hope you’ll grow up to be just as great as your father._ ”  
  
Confused, Hinata says,  
‘No, I… guess not?’  
  
There’s an anger in Kageyama’s eyes that Hinata hasn’t seen before.  
There’s also hurt.  
  
And seeing that hurts Hinata as well.  
  
‘Fine,’ Kageyama shouts, nearly crushing his drink in his hand. ‘Be happy with your shitty wife then.’  
  
He drops his milk carton on the ground and walks past Hinata.  
  
There’s a moment where Hinata can merely stare at the milk spilling on the ground.  
No use crying over it, right?

Except he feels very much like crying right now.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Hinata’s seven when his father stops coming home.  
  
Not really understanding what’s happening to his mother, Hinata follows her around the house, wanting to ask her what’s wrong, and when’s dad coming home, but there doesn’t seem to be a good moment for it.  
  
His mother opens a few drawers at random, looks into them then walks away again, leaving them open.  
It’s confusing him.  
  
Eventually, his mother tiredly lowers herself onto the bed whilst supporting her lower back.  
  
‘Is the baby kicking?’ Hinata asks carefully, standing hesitatingly in the door opening. He knows that his mother’s back starts hurting when his little sister moves a lot in her tummy.  
  
But his mother doesn’t answer him.  
Instead, she leans forward and rests her head between her hands.  
Hinata can see her shoulders shaking.  
It’s the first time he’s seen his mother cry.  
  
Hinata really wants to help her, but it’s like he’s frozen on the spot, the scene too unfamiliar for him to know what to do.  
  
Well he knows what his mother usually does.

When he’s sad, his mother rubs his back and says it’s going to be okay.  
Maybe that will help.  
  
So Hinata climbs onto his parents’ bed and gently rubs his mother’s shaking back.  
‘Ssh, mommy,’ he whispers, ‘It’s going to be okay.’  
  
But his mother’s back shakes even harder, her sobs loud now, and her voice sounds shaky as she says, ‘I don’t know, Sho. I don’t know if it’s going to be okay.’  
  
She lifts her head and stares at the wall in front of her. ‘What am I going to do without my soulmate?’  
  
And Hinata feels a terrible pain inside his chest.  
He understands it now.

His father isn’t coming home.  
  
Tears well up in his eyes,  
fall hotly over his cheeks.  
  
‘Mommy?’ he asks, voice wobbly.  
  
Immediately, his mother’s arms wrap tightly around him, pulling him against her.  
She feels warm and comfortable, and together they cry for a long time.  
  
When it seems like there are no more tears left in Hinata’s body, nor in his mother’s, his mother stands up then crouches in front of him.  
She’s slow while doing so, her big belly making moving a little hard sometimes.  
  
Taking Hinata’s face in between her hands, she wipes away the tears from his cheeks.  
‘Sho,’ she starts. ‘You were right, what you said to mommy. It is going to be alright. Because we have each other.’  
Hinata’s bottom lip trembles as he adds, ‘And my little sister too.’  
His mother nods.  
‘And your little sister. We’re all going to be okay.’  
  
♔ ♛

When Hinata gets home, Natsu comes running towards him.  
Or well, stumbling.  
  
‘Sho!’ she exclaims, and attaches herself to his legs.  
  
‘Hey Natsu,’ Hinata says, and ruffles her fluffy orange hair. ‘How was your day?’  
  
‘Great! I’m making a castle out of clouds.’  
  
‘Wow, you have to show me when it’s ready.’  
Hinata tries his best to sound as his normal happy self, except he hears the slight wobble in his voice.  
Not wanting to upset his little sister, he quickly pulls off his shoes and walks towards the staircase.  
But his sister tugs on his shirt.  
And how can he walk away from her?  
  
So Hinata turns around again.

‘What is it, Natsu?’  
  
She’s still holding his shirt tightly in her small hand, and looks up cutely at him.  
‘Will you look at old photos with me?’  
  
It’s the worst possible timing.  
But he can never say no to her.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
It’s one of Natsu’s favourite past times, looking at old photo albums.  
Hinata knows it’s because she secretly enjoys hearing how cute she was as a baby.  
  
But sometimes, he sees her looking wistfully at pictures of their parents together, and it saddens Hinata that she’s never known her father.  
And never will.  
  
‘Mommy looks so pretty,’ Natsu says amazed, looking at their parents’ wedding pictures.  
‘I want a dress like that.’  
  
‘Then you’ll have to marry,’ Hinata laughs.  
Because right now it’s a little funny to picture his little sister in a huge, puffy white dress, stumbling to the altar on roller skates.  
  
Just then his mother walks in, arms loaded with bags filled with groceries, and when Hinata checks the time, it’s indeed already way past their dinner time.  
Sometimes everything’s a little much for his mother to manage.  
  
Dropping the bags onto the kitchen counter, his mother apparently caught some of their conversation because she calls out, ‘No honey, you can buy yourself a wedding dress whenever. Just say the words and mommy is ready to go with you.’  
  
Natsu smiles excitedly. ‘Really?’  
  
‘Yes really.’  
  
Hinata smiles.

‘Just don’t marry too soon, Natsu. I’m not ready to share you,’ he confesses, and Natsu looks at him with bright eyes.  
  
‘Don’t worry Sho, you can be my bridesmaid if you want.’  you  
  
‘That’s- How’s that better?’  
  
‘Then you get to wear a pretty dress too,’ his sister reasons, and Hinata’s not really following her logic, but at least the gesture is sweet.  
  
‘Oh, I don’t know if I can find a dress in my size,’ he jokes.  
  
His sister doesn’t miss a beat as she replies,  
‘Then Kageyama will wear a dress.’  
  
Hinata nearly chokes.  
Doubles over with laughter.  
  
‘Yeah right,’ he laughs, ‘I would love to see _that_.’  
  
Suddenly Natsu looks very serious at him.  
‘But you have to make me your bridesmaid.’  
  
‘Me too!’ his mother yells from the kitchen.  
  
What?  
waitwait  
‘Wait,’ Hinata says, waving his hands in the air, ‘I’m not going to marry Kageyama!’  
  
Now his sister looks disappointed.  
‘Poor Kageyama,’ she sighs, and continues flipping through the photo album as his mother suddenly appears in the living room.  
  
‘What do you mean?’ she asks him curiously. ‘Are you serious about not marrying?’  
  
‘No,’ Hinata clarifies, ‘No, I want to marry.’  
  
‘But you just said-’  
  
‘Yeah, I can’t marry Kageyama,’ Hinata explains.  
  
His mother’s eyebrows fly upwards.  
‘Huh? Why not? Last time I checked he’s your soulmate.’  
  
Which confuses Hinata.  
What’s his mother saying?  
  
‘Yes, but I can’t get children with him… because I need a wife for that.’  
  
His mother snorts.  
‘Bullshi-’ then catches herself, and rephrases, ‘Nonsense. There’s other ways for that, you know?’  
  
‘But…’ Hinata trails off, only suddenly every argument has left his brain.  
  
‘What about children that are adopted, Hinata?’ his mother asks as she’s pulling her short orange hair in a messy ponytail. ‘Are you saying that their adoptive parents aren’t their real parents? Because they didn’t give birth to them?’  
  
Well.

No.  
That’s.  
Is that the same situation?  
Hinata looks in confusion at the ground.  
He’s never thought about it that way.  
  
‘I guess... that’s not true.’  
  
‘You see?’ His mother smiles. ‘So you go put a ring on that sweet boy one day, Hina, or I’ll do it.’  
And with that she walks into the kitchen again.  
  
Huh?  
  
‘You can’t marry _my_ soulmate!’ Hinata exclaims.  
  
‘Then beat me to it!’ his mother giggles.  
  
Biting his lip, Hinata thinks about what his mother has just said.  
  
It doesn’t…  
Match with his memories.  
He doesn’t really understand.  
  
Is his mother okay with him marrying his soulmate?  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayye, so that's sorta half of the flashback explaining Hinata's point of view.  
> I hope it makes more sense now! 
> 
> I would LOVE to know what you think of this story and the chapters and everything, as it motivates me SO much to keep writing <3  
> But thank you so much already for simply reading my story :D
> 
> Feel free to stalk me on twitter (@idnis9) or tumblr (idnis)!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> *waves  
> I'm so sorry for the delay! I hope you're still excited about the fic nonetheless :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He’s looking at pictures with his mother, for the first time since.  
Since.  
  
His sister is rolling around in her crib, kicking her little socked feet against the bars to give herself extra speed.  
  
And while it’s painful to look at pictures of his father with his mother  
and  
pictures of his father proudly holding Hinata in his arms for the first time, it’s also.  
Good for them.  
  
‘It’s good to remember, Sho,’ his mother says quietly.  
  
He sees the tears shine in her eyes.  
  
Then they come across a picture of his father holding Hinata up high in the air, so high that Hinata’s striped little hat is falling off. But that doesn't seem to concern baby Hinata as his chubby face is alight with pleasure and excitement at the feeling of nearly flying.  
  
Standing beside his father is his mother, laughing very hard.  
  
Hinata can see a few balloons and flags in the background.  
  
‘When was this?’ he asks.  
  
His mother thinks for a moment. ‘Your grandmother’s birthday, I think. Yeah, I remember your grandfather took the photo.’  
  
They look at the photo together.  
At the bright smile on his father’s face.  
  
‘That’s was a great day,’ his mother smiles. ‘You fell with your face flat in the cake. We had to pick whipped cream out of your nose and hair afterwards.’  
  
‘Eww,’ Hinata laughs.  
  
His mother suddenly sighs.  
Ruffles his hair affectionately.  
‘Ah Sho,’ she says, and looks at him. ‘I hope you’ll get what your father and I had, with your soulmate.’  
  
Looking at the photo,  
his father,  
his mother,  
and his tiny, chubby self,  
Hinata has to agree with his mother.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
There’s something close to dread in Hinata’s body as he rides to school the next day, and so it’s for the first time in forever that he’s actually almost late at school.  
Normally, he races Kageyama every morning.  
  
When he enters the classroom, he sees Kageyama looking up, casting a quick look at him then looking away again.  
  
‘ _Be happy with your shitty wife then.’  
_  
Hinata walks past him, trying his hardest to show that he doesn’t care that Kageyama didn’t say goodmorning.  
  
‘ _He’s your soulmate.’_  
  
Gathering his supplies, and dumping them on his desk, Hinata glances casually at Kageyama.  
He’s staring at the school board, arms crossed, his black hair nearly falling in front of his eyes.  
  
Marrying  
Kageyama?  
  
It’s the first time Hinata’s allowed himself to think about it.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
And of course, it’s all his mind can think about then, the words ‘marrying Kageyama’ repeating themselves endlessly.  
  
So Hinata doesn’t notice that he’s following Kageyama to the vending machine, until Kageyama picks up his drink, the _thunk_ startling Hinata out of his thoughts.  
Normally it’s two _thunks_.  
  
It feels sad to get only one drink.  
  
Unsure of himself, of the situation, Hinata’s staring at the vending machine, all the while thinking,  
_I don’t want to mess up again._  
  
So he asks awkwardly,  
‘Can I get a drink here?’  
  
Kageyama shrugs.  
‘It’s not my vending machine.’  
  
But.  
‘That’s not what I meant.’  
  
Except Kageyama doesn’t look at him, no, it’s even worse.  
Kageyama starts walking away.  
‘It’s what I meant,’ he says.  
  
The _thunk_ that follows his silence is Hinata leaning tiredly against the vending machine.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
What’s weird is that Hinata actually misses Kageyama.  
  
Because Kageyama has always been by his side, it’s hard to miss him. Especially since Hinata can simply write on his arm to talk to him.  
  
So it’s what he does right now.  
Even though he’s technically in class, which isn't the ideal location for soul mate writing, because one time the teacher thought he was cheating.

_Eat lunch together?_

Sneakily glancing from the corner of his eye, Hinata sees Kageyama looking at his forearm.  
The frown returns.  
It looks cute, like it always does.  
  
Then the reply.

_Not hungry._

Which is an obvious lie.  
Kageyama’s always a little hungry.  
  
And Hinata doesn’t know if Kageyama is purposefully and obviously lying to him, because he must know that Hinata knows of his appetite, or if Kageyama is actually,  
not hungry.  
  
Something is definitely wrong.  
  
Hinata feels terrible.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
The next day during break, his feet bring him automatically to the vending machine, except this time Hinata stops before he gets too close and Kageyama notices him.  
It’s not that he doesn’t want to talk.  
He’s just afraid of saying the wrong things.  
It would help if he knew what had made Kageyama so angry and hurt.  
  
Hinata’s fidgeting on the spot, lost in his thoughts, so he doesn’t notice Sugawara walking closer until he says,

‘Hinata? Why are you here alone?’  
  
Jumping from the sudden sound, Hinata quickly turns around.  
‘Suga-san! I don’t- um, I was.’  
Then sighs in defeat.  
‘I was sort of not avoiding Kageyama.’  
  
Sugawara lifts an eyebrow in question.  
‘Not avoiding him by standing here? Is something wrong?’  
  
‘Well yeah, I think so,’ Hinata starts, and finds that when he starts talking, it’s hard to stop. ‘Because Kageyama got angry at me and walked away, telling me to be happy with my shitty wife, which is weird, because I don’t have a wife so how can he know that she’s shitty? Also, he didn’t want to drink juice with me, and we _always_ drink juice together here during breaks, and now I don’t know where to go, I mean, should I go sit with Yamaguchi and Tsukishima? Because I know for certain that Tsukishima doesn’t like me, because I kinda accidentally wrote on Yamaguchi’s arm, you know? And apparently you don’t write on other people’s arms. I mean, I kinda knew that, but they were suddenly soulmates and Tsukishima didn’t take it so well, which is weird because Yamaguchi is so nice, who wouldn’t want him as a soulmate? But I guess Tsukishima actually did, because I saw them...kissing. And now it’s weird between me and Kageyama and I’ve been thinking about marrying Kageyama for a while!’  
  
Sugawara blinks.

Then he says carefully,

‘You didn’t want to marry Kageyama before?’  
  
‘No! Well. Maybe, I don’t know...’  
Feeling frustrated, Hinata puts his hands in his hair. ‘Bwah, I just never thought it was an option!’  
  
Sugawara puts a finger to his chin in thought.  
‘Have you talked about this?’  
‘No…’  
‘I think you should. How long have you two known you’re soulmates by the way?’  
‘Um,’ Hinata thinks for a minute. ‘Since first year.’  
‘Yeah, so that’s what, a year now? You’ve never talked about your future?’  
Well, they have. They’ve talked about volleyball, and about their chances of going pro.  
But Hinata can’t remember if they’ve talked about what being soulmates meant to them, after initially finding out.  
It was just something that was convenient.  
And besides, to Hinata the fact that they were, wasn’t weird at all. He loves hanging out with Kageyama, even when they’re bickering, and he remembers thinking that they now had an awesome new name for their friendship.  
He thought it was pretty cool to share such a special bond.  
So Hinata felt they didn’t need to discuss it.  
  
But maybe they should have…  
  
He looks at Sugawara.  
‘I think you’re right.’

Sugawara nods.  
‘You still sound a little confused though, so maybe think it over before talking to Kageyama.’  
  
The bell rings, so Sugawara starts to walk away but then turns around again to add,  
‘And you don’t have to decide everything at once. Okay?’  
  
Already turning over everything Sugawara has said in his head, Hinata nods distractedly.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Hinata doesn’t manage to talk to Kageyama.  
He’s too scared.  
  
And though Kageyama gets angry pretty easily, he’s actually terrible at holding grudges, so after a while, Hinata and Kageyama silently go back to their old routine.  
  
Well, it’s not the same.  
But at least they’re practicing together again.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
There's even a conversation after Hinata spikes the ball against Kageyama's head.

‘Watch where you aim, dumbass!’

Holding up his hands, frantically waving them around, Hinata yells back,

‘I’m sorry!’

And means so much more than just hitting the spike wrong.

But Kageyama only glares at him in response before turning towards the net again.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Their routine includes having lunch with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi every once in a while.  
  
Now, Hinata likes Tsukishima on the best of days, but the content look on Tsukishima’s face and the blushing, lingering looks he sends Yamaguchi make Hinata feel slightly weird.  
  
Especially when he sees their hands inch closer, their fingers interlacing and their gazes locking on each other.  
And it’s like...  
Tsukishima and Yamaguchi look at each other like they’ve forgotten that Hinata and Kageyama are here as well.  
Like they’ve forgotten they’re at school and they’re supposed to be eating lunch.  
  
The uncomfortable burning feeling in Hinata’s chest feels like losing his first volleyball tournament and watching Kageyama’s team succeed.  
Like watching Kageyama’s team standing on the court, and knowing that they belong there.  
And Hinata’s team didn’t.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
They have a match.  
  
And while Hinata and Kageyama still haven’t really talked, their teamwork is surprisingly solid, something which Hinata has always taken for granted, but now that their friendship isn’t…  
Hinata notices how attuned he’s become to Kageyama’s plays.  
How he sees the subtle changes in Kageyama’s body, and knows where to jump, and what to do.  
  
He also notices the tiny drops of sweat gliding over Kageyama’s skin, down his neck.  
His stomach turns a couple of times, and Hinata knows it’s a sign that he’s nervous about the game, so he takes a deep breath and focuses his attention back on the smirking opponents in front of him.  
  
Their smirks are gone however when Kageyama tosses the ball perfectly into Hinata’s hands, who opens his eyes to find the blindspot in their game, then smashes the ball on the ground.  
  
They win.  
  
A huge grin forms on his face and he’s turning around, seeking out Kageyama.  
  
Kageyama is looking at the ball rolling away, and there’s a satisfied glint in his eyes as he drags his gaze up and smiles slowly at the scowling team.  
Hinata feels himself fill with pride, and without thinking, launches himself at Kageyama, wrapping his legs around his torso to keep himself attached.  
  
Kageyama splutters in surprise, but automatically wraps his arms around Hinata to keep him from falling back.  
  
‘We did it!’ Hinata smiles, and nearly crushes Kageyama’s head between his arms from excitement.  
  
There’s a muffled reply.  
  
‘What?’ Hinata says and leans back so he can look at Kageyama, and probably hear him better too.  
  
‘I mean my timing could’ve been better,’ Kageyama mutters, ‘I saw you hit the ball a little to the left and I was aiming for the center, but-’  
  
Hinata smacks Kageyama’s head.  
  
‘It was a great toss, Kageyama!’  
  
Kageyama’s hands tighten on him as Kageyama looks at him.  
  
Hinata looks back, smile still stuck on his face as he adds,  
‘We’re a great team.’  
  
Looking away, face reddening, Kageyama scowls at nothing in particular, and Hinata thinks the blush on his cheeks looks cute.  
It’s so much like how they used to act together that Hinata’s heart jumps in his chest.  
  
‘Let’s see how long it takes before Kageyama drops him,’ comes Tsukishima’s comment from somewhere behind Hinata.  
  
Half turning and causing Kageyama to stumble a little to keep his hold on Hinata, Hinata yells, ‘Never! Kageyama is way stronger than you are.’  
  
‘Dumbass,’ Kageyama hisses, so Hinata turns around again.  
‘Is not. Have you felt your arms?’  
And to prove his point, Hinata reaches out and touches Kageyama’s biceps. They are, as he just said, very muscled.  
Very, nicely, muscled.  
Entranced, Hinata slowly spreads out his fingers, trying to encircle Kageyama’s arm.  
His fingers don’t even come close to touching.  
Hinata notices Kageyama’s skin is warm and a little sticky from the exertion, but it feels sorta nice.  
  
‘Wha-’  
  
Falling onto the ground because Kageyama startles and drops him, however, isn’t nice.  
  
Kageyama’s looking at Hinata with wide eyes.  
He’s blushing furiously.

But before Hinata can say anything in response, the loud laughter behind them has Hinata tear his gaze away from Kageyama in order to glare at Tsukishima.  
Who’s not remotely impressed by it.  
‘Two minutes,’ Tsukishima tells Yamaguchi, who snickers behind his hand.  
‘I’d like to see you try it, weakishima!’ Hinata yells, and opens his mouth to dare him, only Sugawara walks closer and says gently, ‘It’s time to line up, Hinata.’  
‘Just because I have to drop it now, doesn’t mean I’ll forget!’ he promises Tsukishima angrily.  
Tsukishima snickers.

‘Oh, just like Kageyama dropped you?’  
  
Ignoring him and his stupid face, Hinata turns around again to find Kageyama standing closer to him.  
His blush is nearly gone and Kageyama’s hand is steady as he holds it out to Hinata.  
  
Smiling brightly up at him, Hinata grabs his hand firmly.  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYY we solved some part of the drama.  
> Let's get onto the fluffiness, shall we?
> 
> I would LOVE to hear what you thought about this chapter or just this story. It motivates me so much to continue working on this story, especially now that I'm in a bit of a slump.  
> And thank you so much for reading! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloo lovely people!
> 
> I'm enjoying writing this fic a lot more now that we're getting onto the good and awkward parts.  
> Hope you enjoy!

  
The whole team is nearly ready to leave when Hinata spots a familiar blonde head in a red vest, holding a DS in his hands.  
  
‘Kenma!’ he yells, and runs after him.  
  
At the sound of his name, Kenma turns and waits for Hinata to reach him before replying, ‘Hey Shoyo.’  
‘What are you doing here?’  
‘We’ve just had a match.’  
‘You too?’ Hinata exclaims excitedly. ‘How did it go?’  
‘We won.’  
Of course they did.  
Nekoma is such a strong team.  
‘Congratulations,’ Hinata says, then looks around. ‘Where’s the rest of your team?’  
‘If you mean Kuroo, he’s getting something to drink for us.’  
As if on cue, Kuroo returns with two drinks in his hands. He holds one out to Kenma, who grabs it, then seems to doubt what to do now that he has his DS in one hand and his drink in the other.  
Kuroo sighs and removes the cap of Kenma’s drink.  
Without saying thanks, Kenma takes a sip, and Kuroo turns his attention towards Hinata.  
‘Hey, long time no see. What are you doing here, Hinata?’  
‘We had a match here!’ Hinata replies a little defensively.  
‘Ah, same. Did you win?’  
Not wanting to sound too smug, Hinata says, ‘ _Of course_ we did.’  
But he probably sounded smug, because Kuroo smiles at his reply.  
His smile turns a little feral as he says,  
‘Same.’  
and Hinata’s a little intimidated.  
‘G-good job!’ he stammers, and looks nervously in the direction of his teammates.  
Only he can’t see them anymore.  
His silent panic is interrupted by Kenma’s calm voice.  
‘You should text me more, Shoyo.’    
Hinata looks at his friend again.  
‘I will,’ he promises.  
  
Just then Kageyama rounds the corner, shoots a quick look at Kenma and Kuroo, and moves to stand behind Hinata.  
‘We’re all waiting for you, dumbass.’  
  
Kuroo grins at Kageyama.  
‘Hey there, King.’  
  
Hinata can feel Kageyama tense behind him.  
So before Kageyama can say anything offensive, Hinata takes a step back, bumping into Kageyama’s chest and effectively silencing him.  
  
‘We have to go now, but we’ll definitely see you later,’ he promises them both.  
  
Kenma waves with the hand holding the DS.

‘Don’t forget to text me.’  
  
♔ ♛  
  
They’re almost out of the building when Kageyama stops.  
So Hinata stops.  
  
Kageyama seems to avoid Hinata’s eyes, fidgeting slightly on the spot, and it’s making Hinata twitch as well.  
  
After what seems like a decade, Kageyama finally mutters,  
‘Let’s talk.’  
  
‘About what?’ Hinata asks.  
  
‘No, I mean-’ Kageyama stops, and shoots him an awkward look before looking away again.  
  
Ooh.  
Hinata thinks he gets it.  
  
‘Yeah,’ he nods. ‘I missed talking to you.’  
  
‘You m-missed- what?’ Kageyama splutters.  
  
Hinata tilts his head as he looks at the blush spreading on Kageyama’s cheeks.  
He doesn’t really understand why Kageyama’s blushing.  
Maybe it’s because emotions are difficult for him to talk about?  
  
‘Of course I missed you,’ Hinata says honestly. ‘You’re my soulmate.’  
  
Kageyama’s eyes narrow and his voice sounds a little tense as he asks,  
‘Do you know what that means?’  
  
Hinata thinks about the question.  
Does Kageyama want to know the theoretical definition or what it means to Hinata personally?  
Nah, probably the latter.  
Kageyama doesn’t really like studying.  
  
And he’s ready to answer, but suddenly Hinata feels his panic start to rise because what if he says something wrong?  
Again.  
What if he messes up?  
Again.  
But then he looks at Kageyama, and with a sudden certain feeling knows that it’s going to be okay.  
Because it’s the truth, and that can’t be wrong, right?  
  
‘It means… that you’re the one I miss, even when you’re here, even when I can always write to you.’  
  
Kageyama’s silent as he quickly turns around, then stiffly walks towards the bus.  
Following, Hinata secretly watches him from the corner of his eye.  
The blush doesn’t leave Kageyama’s cheeks, so he guesses his answer was okay.  
  
Sighing in relief, Hinata makes a silent vow to never hurt Kageyama like that again. Next time, he’ll definitely run after him and apologize.  
Ask for an explanation, so he can do better next time.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Only Hinata falls asleep on the bus, and doesn’t really remember being awake enough to ride his bike all the way home.  
But somehow he wakes up the next morning in his own bed, so he must’ve managed somehow.  
  
_oh  
_ is his first thought.  
He still needs to ask why Kageyama was mad about what Hinata said all those days ago.  
  
Nearly upending everything in his bedroom, Hinata finally locates a pen.

_Kageyama, why were you mad at me?_

Except after he’s written the words on his skin, he notices the time on his clock.  
It’s 7 in the morning.  
Woah.  
That’s not a time to be awake.  
  
Hinata jumps back into bed, forcefully tugging his blanket around himself.  
  
But.  
A horrible, dragging, squeaking sound comes closer with the minute.  
His door is pushed open slowly.  
Steadily.  
And his sister whispers,  
‘Are you awake?’  
  
‘No,’ Hinata groans.  
  
‘Liar,’ Natsu whispers, and she glares cutely at him. ‘I’m too young to be lied to.’  
  
_What?  
_ Where did she learn that kind of language?  
A loud laugh escapes Hinata, who quickly clasps his hand in front of his mouth as to not wake up his mother.  
‘Okay,’ he giggles. ‘I’ll play with you.’  
  
He’s just put on normal pants when Natsu points at his arm.  
‘Kageyama,’ is her explanation.

_Dumbass._

Hinata scowls at his wrist.  
That’s not an explanation at all.  
  
He grabs the pen angrily and writes on his other wrist,

_Stupid._

The words stay on his wrist for the entire day.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Now that they’re talking again, Hinata can finally ask what’s been on his mind for a whole week now.  
  
‘There’s a sale at the sports department this weekend, d’you think we can go to Tokyo?’  
  
Kageyama turns to look at him.  
  
‘You want to go to Tokyo this weekend?’  
  
Hinata nods frantically, except Kageyama doesn’t seem to share his enthusiasm as he asks skeptically,  
‘Don’t we have a test on Monday?’  
  
‘It’ll be fine,’ Hinata waves away Kageyama’s concern. ‘We won’t be there for the _entire_ weekend!’  
  
But Kageyama doesn’t look entirely convinced so Hinata throws in,  
‘The sale extends to merchandise from all those famous volleyball teams you like.’  
  
And when Kageyama’s eyes begin to shine, Hinata knows he’s got him.  
Because Kageyama is a big fan, but only the big stores in Tokyo have jerseys and merchandise of professional volleyball teams, and they are of course ridiculously expensive, so Hinata knows that Kageyama can’t let this rare chance go.  
  
‘Okay,’ Kageyama nods.

Hinata smiles excitedly.  
  
‘Care to tell us what’s so interesting?’ the teacher interrupts their conversation.  
  
♔ ♛

Okay, so it might’ve been slightly optimistic to think no one would be in the city.  
  
Hinata looks in amazement at all the people around him and wonders where they’re all going.  
  
‘I hope not everyone wants to go to the sports’ store,’ Hinata exclaims, eyes darting in every direction.  
In response Kageyama merely grunts, and starts walking in the direction of the store.  
  
Hinata also knows the general direction, because he’s been there once or twice before, so he’s happy to let Kageyama lead so he can keep looking around. All those advertisements look super amazing.  
But it’s hard to read everything because of all the people blocking his view, so Hinata gives up and turns back to Kagey-  
Wait.  
Kageyama was just here.  
  
Blinking, Hinata stops in the middle of the street and looks around.  
  
But he can’t seem to find Kageyama anywhere.  
So many people.  
They’re everywhere, bumping into him and pushing him into different directions.  
  
How will he ever find Kageyama back?  
  
But by some kind of miracle, someone bumps into him, causing Hinata to stumble and when he looks up, he sees familiar black hair, in a familiar blue and white vest.  
Kageyama.  
  
‘Kageyama!’ he yells in relief, and runs towards him.  
Upon hearing his name, Kageyama turns around as well and his eyes are wide, his mouth open as he’s talking, but Hinata can’t hear him yet, until he’s standing in front of him and-  
‘-umbass, what were you thinking, not paying any attention to where we’re going?’  
So he hasn’t missed anything important.  
  
Hinata shrugs, trying to appear as if he wasn’t two seconds away from panicking.  
‘I knew the way… Sorta.’  
  
Kageyama’s frown tells Hinata that he’s not very convincing.  
  
Only the frown doesn’t go away, and Kageyama keeps staring down at him, his dark blue eyes unblinking.  
It’s not entirely unpleasant as Hinata finds himself staring back, unsubconsciously observing the colour difference in Kageyama’s eyes.  
Because while they’re dark blue, splotches of lighter blue and even seagreen can be seen if you… just look… closely… enough...  
  
Hinata feels his face heat up as he suddenly notices how close they’re standing.  
  
But it’s still not unpleasant, and Hinata finds his gaze drifting from Kageyama’s eyes down towards his mouth, which is a weird place to focus on, because it’s not really Kageyama’s prettiest feature, that would for sure be his-  
  
‘OKAY,’ Kageyama suddenly exclaims, and takes a step back.  
  
Hinata blinks as he snaps back into the now.  
  
Kageyama’s not looking at him, but Hinata can see that his ears are red.  
  
Then, his hand is grabbed.  
By Kageyama.  
And Hinata’s yanked forward, nearly stumbling from the unexpectedness, and he’s having a hard time processing what just happened, but even more so what’s happening right now.  
  
Heart beating wildly, he looks down at their joined hands.  
  
‘Don’t get lost again,’ is Kageyama’s curt explanation.  
  
And Hinata thinks that’s cute.  
And after a while, Hinata thinks he doesn’t really want to let go of Kageyama’s hand.  
For some reason, it feels really nice to walk hand-in-hand with Kageyama.  
It’s causing his stomach to go all bwah inside, fluttering and leaping as if it’s preparing itself for the best spike ever.  
  
When they’re nearing the store, Hinata knows it’s pointless to keep on holding hands, and pushing away his disappointment, he looks up at Kageyama.  
Whose ears are red as he keeps on walking, going inside the store, and, most importantly, still holding Hinata’s hand.  
  
Maybe.  
Maybe Kageyama likes holding hands too?  
Hinata’s heart jumps in his chest at the thought.  
And he doesn’t exactly know why that makes him so happy nor why it makes his face heat up.  
  
As they walk inside the store, Hinata squeezes Kageyama’s hand for a second.  
Kageyama squeezes back shortly, the redness on his face matching Hinata’s.  
  
♔ ♛

Okay, so it might’ve been slightly optimistic to think that no one would be interested in the huge sale.  
  
‘We’re really in Tokyo, aren’t we?’ Hinata observes, as he watches all those people browsing through the enormous store.  
  
‘Of course we are, dumbass,’ Kageyama retorts, pulling them in the direction of the volleyball jerseys.  
  
But someone marches rather aggressively past them, and it forces their hands to let go.  
  
Oh no.  
Now it’s awkward.

So as Kageyama’s browsing through the jersey’s, Hinata awkwardly walks towards the kneepads, even though he’s not really interested in kneepads, because he’s way more interested in how it felt to hold Kageyama’s hand.  
He’s way more interested in-  
Kageyama.  
  
Eyes wide, Hinata turns around to look at Kageyama.  
  
‘Kageyama!’ he yells through the entire store.  
  
Startled, Kageyama turns bright red as people start to watch them.  
‘What?’ he hisses.  
  
Wait, Hinata’s mind says.  
What were you planning to say?  
I’m interested in you?  
But.  
How do you know he’s interested in you too?  
  
Oh.  
  
Hinata closes his mouth rather harshly, his teeth clacking together.  
‘These are some good kneepads,’ he says instead, holding up one of them rather lamely.  
  
Kageyama looks at him as if he’s weird.  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oohh I do wonder if Kageyama is interested in Hinata hmmmm
> 
> I'm curious what you guys thought about this chapter, so feel free to leave a comment! <3  
> BUT thank you so much for reading!  
> I really hope you're still liking this story :D
> 
> OH, the handholding scene was loosely based on this   
> http://ftsartblog.tumblr.com/post/147665965069/they-dont-talk-about-it-all8the1fanfics3
> 
> It's adorable, go check it out! <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> I've been rewatching Haikyuu!! season 1 these last couple of days, and it brings back so many feels about all these characters. GAH they are so precious.  
> Anyways,  
> hope you enjoy!

  
After a few days, Hinata has decided he wants to hold hands with Kageyama again.  
  
So after they’ve picked up their juices from the vending machine, and they’re walking towards Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s hangout spot, Hinata reaches out and grabs Kageyama’s hand.  
  
_Pfffluuurrrtt_ goes the milk out of Kageyama’s juice box.  
  
Face bright red, Kageyama looks startled and scared at Hinata.  
‘What’d you do that for?!’ he exclaims.  
  
From a distance, Hinata can hear Tsukishima choking from laughter.  
  
‘Sorry, I, eh,’ Hinata looks at the milk dripping over Kageyama’s hand and shirt. ‘I’ll help you clean up?’  
  
But Kageyama merely grumbles in reply as he angrily walks towards a garbage can to throw away his milk carton, then stalking off in the direction of the toilets.  
Feeling rather stupid, Hinata runs after him.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
‘Kageyama?’

 Standing near the sinks, in an awkward bend, Kageyama is angrily scrubbing his white shirt.  
Oh, and he’s ignoring Hinata.  
  
‘Ehm, maybe it’s better if you take it off,’ Hinata offers.  
  
Kageyama shoots him an irritated look.  
‘I mean,’ Hinata continues, ‘So it can soak a little in the water.’  
  
And Kageyama apparently sees the logic in that, or his back is protesting too much, because he starts angrily unbuttoning his shirt.  
  
Hinata’s eyes unwillingly follow his hands and-  
Oh.  
O-oh.  
  
That’s a lot of skin.  
Not a single thought in Hinata’s head is dedicated to volleyball as he watches Kageyama’s muscles move as he pulls off his other shirt too, then bends to hold them both under the faucet.  
  
Hinata has the strange urge to touch.  
  
His body is heating up,  
the warmth pooling low in his stomach,  
and he can’t do anything except stare at Kageyama’s naked chest.  
  
What’s happening?  
  
Well, he knows what’s happening, all his blood is going down and he’s getting an-  
  
Without looking up from his task, Kageyama throws his wet shirt at Hinata’s face.  
It sticks to his head with a wet slap.  
  
‘Don’t just stand there,’ Kageyama grumbles, ‘Help out or I’ll be smelling the whole day.’  
  
Blinking, Hinata quickly gathers his weird thoughts and pulls the shirt from his head. He joins Kageyama at the sink, trying very hard not to look.  
  
‘Don’t worry,’ he mumbles. ‘I think you smell really nice.’  
  
Kageyama’s hands falter for a moment.  
  
‘What? Like a cow?’  
  
It’s so unexpected that Hinata looks up.  
‘Huh? Cows do not smell like milk.’  
  
Kageyama scowls. ‘Dumbass, of course they do, they make it.’  
  
‘Yeah, but it’s inside them,’ Hinata argues, ‘So you can’t smell it.’  
  
‘Have you ever been to a cow farm?’ Kageyama asks skeptically.  
  
‘No, but I pay attention during biology.’  
  
‘Really? If you did, wouldn’t you have known about the babies?’  
  
Huh?  
What’s Kageyama going on about now?  
  
‘What?’ Hinata asks. ‘About cow babies?’  
  
‘Nevermind,’ Kageyama grumbles.  
  
♔ ♛

  
When Hinata lies in bed that night, he wonders what the hell _that_ had been.  
That being his body’s reaction to seeing Kageyama half-naked.  
To seeing Kageyama’s naked chest.  
Seeing his muscled stomach.  
His surprisingly broad back.  
His abs  
Skin

With a groan, Hinata lifts the covers and looks down at his crotch.

Yes, _that_ was exactly what he meant.  
  
Hinata thinks he’s a healthy, hormonal boy.  
He takes care of _that_ a few times a week, though more in the weekends because he’s less tired then and has more time which is kinda irrelevant and off-topic so he stops his thoughts.  
  
Buuuut.  
Should he do something about it?

His doubt lasts a second or two before Hinata shimmies his boxers down and grabs his erection with his right hand.

Okay.  
Now, normally he thinks about what his future wife looks like, or a cute girl he’s seen on the TV.  
He pictures her round shapes, her flowy skirt that will easily allow him to look at her skin, to touch her.  
She’ll unbutton her shirt, because for some reason she has her school uniform on, and underneath it she’ll wear a cute bra with bows and lace and all those frilly things, and Hinata will reach out to touch her skin and her boobs.  
And he wants to touch him more, wants to know what it feels like to touch all that skin.  
If his muscles will feel fir-  
Wait.  
No, no.  
If her breasts will feel soft, and warm and nice and when Hinata undoes her bra, what will they look like?  
Probably not like Kageyama’s chest, with all those firm lines and smooth skin.  
Wait.  
  
But it’s the same as always.

When he’s jerking off, somehow, after a while those smooth curves change into solid muscles.  
  
Hinata figures it’s because he knows for a fact what those look like, so it’s easier to fantasize about them.  
  
It’s easier to fantasize about Kageyama, because he’s seen him changing loads of times.  
So it’s easier to fantasize about what Kageyama would look like as Hinata touches his chest, his stomach, and it’s easier to know what he would find when he pushes Kageyama’s pants down, and it’s easier to imagine how good he can make Kageyama feel and how good it would feel if he wrapped his hand around Kageyama’s erectio-

With a groan, Hinata spills over his hand.  
  
He opens his eyes as he catches his breath.  
  
Well.  
Hinata yawns.  
Time to go to sleep.  
  
♔ ♛

And yet.  
  
And yet it’s a little weird the next day during training, as Hinata looks Kageyama in the eyes.  
  
Somehow, his mind replays the scene from yesterday, and Hinata can’t stop the flush rising on his cheeks.  
  
Kageyama raises an eyebrow at his fidgeting.  
  
‘Does your stomach hurt?’ he asks.  
  
Feeling called out, Hinata yells, ‘No!’  
  
Kageyama blinks in surprise at his exclamation.  
‘Then focus,’ is his reply.  
Which is what Hinata wants to do too, honestly.  
But can’t Kageyama show a little more respect for his awkward fantasies?  
  
And because he wants to let Kageyama know that it wasn’t just something, that it wasn’t irrelevant, Hinata yells without thinking,  
‘I was distracted by you!’  
  
Kageyama drops the volleyball he was holding.  
  
In the few seconds that it’s quiet, Kageyama’s blood rushes to his cheeks, and Hinata has time to think about how weirdly his sentence could be interpreted.  
  
‘I mean,’ Hinata begins, at the same time that Kageyama turns to look at him and asks, ‘By m-me?’  
  
‘Uh, yeah,’ Hinata tries to save himself, ‘Because you were pulling a weird face!’  
  
Kageyama frowns.  
‘I wasn’t.’  
  
‘Yeah, you were! You should smile more, you look prettier when you smile.’  
  
Kageyama’s eyes go wide as he splutters,  
‘Wh- I-I do?’  
  
Oh.  
Oh, WAIT.  
That’s not making the situation any better.  
  
‘You know,’ Tsukishima’s casual voice cuts in, ‘It’s funny how obvious and oblivious are so similar.’  
  
And his comment just makes the situation even more awkward.  
So Hinata waves Stupidshima angrily away.  
‘Just go- kiss Yamaguchi or something!’  
  
Tsukishima snorts.  
‘Yeah, I could do that, because I’m not emotionally constipated and shit.’  
  
‘Tsukki!’ Yamaguchi hisses, and an _oof_ follows in which Hinata guesses Tsukishima got hit.  
  
Serves him right.  
  
Meanwhile, Kageyama’s avoiding looking at Hinata, his head turned away slightly, but.  
Hinata can still see the small smile on his face, though Kageyama’s trying his best to hide it.  
  
And he feels his heart flutter in his chest.  
  
Gwah.  
  
At least he wasn’t lying.  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh
> 
> Hope you guys still enjoy this! :) Let me know what you thought, and I'm sorry that it's a shorter chapter!! I've been trying to get back into writing but it's a little hard with the inconsistent days that are my summer holidays right now.  
> Thanks for reading <3 !


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here's another chapter,  
> enjoy!

The invitation isn’t really unexpected, but it still makes Hinata’s heart jump as he reads the message on his arm.

_Go to the park today?_

Excited, Hinata runs towards his backpack and produces a pen from somewhere underneath all the books and loose papers.

_Yes! >u< _

♔ ♛  
  
And though it’s not really unexpected that Kageyama is already waiting for him at the park, Hinata’s feels his heart beat wildly as he sees Kageyama.  
He’s wearing a simple black t-shirt, but Hinata thinks it looks really good.  
  
After they’ve played volleyball for a while, Kageyama proposes they get something to drink at a stand in the park.  
  
‘Yes! I’m dehydrated,’ Hinata gasps, but Kageyama merely scoffs.  
  
‘You can’t get dehydrated from playing volleyball for an hour.’  
  
‘I can!’  
  
‘Then you need to work on your stamina,’ Kageyama frowns.  
  
Ridiculous.  
He’s never taken seriously.  
  
Pouting, Hinata simply follows behind Kageyama as they walk towards the stand.  
His gaze falls on Kageyama’s hands.  
His _empty_ hands.  
  
Biting his lip, Hinata wonders if now would be a better time to hold hands.  
Because.  
He really, really wants to.  
  
So he does.  
  
Not looking at Kageyama, Hinata catches up and reaches out his hand.  
  
This time, there are no casualties, and Kageyama doesn’t falter in his step.  
This time, there’s no snickering from Tsukishima, and Kageyama doesn’t run away.  
This time, there’s Hinata smiling as Kageyama interlaces their fingers.  
  
From the corner of his eye, Kageyama looks at him.  
So Hinata looks back.  
  
‘What?’ he asks.  
Kageyama looks a little uncomfortable.  
Or is it awkward?  
  
‘It’s just,’ he begins, then flushes and looks away.  
  
But now Hinata’s curious.  
  
‘What? What is it, Kageyama?’  
  
Kageyama mumbles something that he can’t quite catch, so Hinata moves closer, leaning in to try and hear him better.  
  
He didn’t expect Kageyama to turn around again, but he does.  
And their faces are really close right now.  
It’s really nice, somehow.  
Kageyama smells nice.  
Not at all like cows.  
  
Kageyama’s eyes look into his as he says,  
‘Your face is cute when you smile.’  
  
Wah.  
What?  
  
Surprised by the comment, and the resulting swirls in his stomach, Hinata turns his head to the side.  
‘Do you mean that?’ he asks.

Kageyama coughs as he looks away.  
‘Of course, dumbass. Do you think I would say it for fun?’  
  
Well.  
No.  
Actually, that was only Tsukishima.  
Kageyama has never made fun of him.  
  
Hinata smiles brightly at Kageyama.  
‘Thanks Kageyama.’  
  
Kageyama’s face turns even redder, and he looks even more uncomfortable, so instead of replying, he starts walking again.  
But he takes Hinata with him, because their hands are still intertwined.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
The handholding might be the best thing Hinata has ever done with Kageyama.

Staring at his hand, Hinata can still feel the sensation of Kageyama’s hand in his, and it makes him smile widely.  
Beside him, Nishinoya has just finished tying his shoes and as he stands up he looks over at Hinata.  
‘You hit a good spike today?’

Hinata shakes his head.

‘I held hands with Kageyama yesterday, and he didn't freak out.’

To his surprise, Nishinoya starts laughing loudly.  
‘Of course _he_ would freak out,’ he says, which Hinata doesn’t really understand, but then Nishinoya continues, ‘So… You’re holding hands now?’

‘Yeah, it was really great. My stomach went all _bwaah_!’ Hinata beams, and his stomach does indeed go _bwah_ as he thinks back on it.  
  
Nishinoya nods. ‘And what’s next?’

‘Huh? Next?’

‘Yeah, now that you’re dating, you’ve got to start thinking about your game plan, y’know.’

Dati-

‘Waitwaitwait,’ Hinata waves his hands frantically. ‘It’s not like that!’

Crossing his arms, Nishinoya raises an eyebrow, then turns towards Tanaka who had been changing in the other corner of the club room.  
‘Tanaka, if you’re holding hands with someone, d’you think you’re dating?’ Nishinoya yells.

Tanaka doesn’t need to think about it before he yells back, ‘Hell yeah!’

Satisfied with the answer, Nishinoya turns and looks pointedly at Hinata.  
Who’s honestly perplexed.  
Dating?  
He hadn’t considered that.  
But...  
Why does the idea of dating Kageyama make his stomach all tingly and warm?  
  
Until suddenly a horrible thought enters his mind.  
‘Oh no,’ Hinata whispers, ‘What if I already messed up because I didn’t know we’re dating?’  
He looks in panic at Nishinoya.  
‘Nishinoya-senpai, tell me what I should do now!’

‘Do not worry,’ Nishinoya grins. ‘I know dating can be an exciting but dangerous minefield, with lots of rules, but luckily you have your wise senpai to help you!’

Hinata nearly cries from relief.

Nishinoya-senpai is so reliable.   
  
♔ ♛  
  
 When he’s lying in bed that night, Hinata’s mind is reeling from all the tips Nishinoya gave him.

But, and Hinata stares determinedly at his ceiling, he’s going to try his best at this ‘flirting’.

As Hinata turns around and pulls his blanket closer around himself, he realizes with a start that objecting to dating Kageyama hadn’t even been on his mind.  
Doesn’t even cross his mind now.  
Because, if it will allow him to hold hands with Kageyama again, if it will allow him to spend even more time with Kageyama, then it can’t be bad, right?  
  
Closing his hand into a fist, his stomach fluttering, Hinata can’t wait to hold hands with Kageyama again.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Nishinoya’s voice echoes through his mind.

‘Give him a compliment, and when you do, lean in closer and lower your voice as to make it more intimate! Don’t forget to maintain eye contact and smile slightly. Oh, and make sure your compliment is specific. No vague nonsense, Hinata!’

Right.  
Okay.

Only Kageyama is sitting on the floor right now, stretching his legs because Sugawara, Daichi and Asahi are currently using the court.  
And Hinata fears that he won’t get a chance, so he determinedly walks towards Kageyama.

‘Wow Kageyama,’ he says, remembering Nishinoya telling him it was good to use his name as often as possible because apparently people like hearing their name. ‘You can open your legs really wide, Kageyama.’

Hinata didn’t expect Kageyama to be so shocked however.  
  
Eyes wide, Kageyama reels back as he looks at Hinata in utter surprise.

Oh wait, Hinata suddenly remembers he had to be close for this.  
Maybe that’s why it surprised him so much.

So Hinata quickly sits down on the floor, leaning into Kageyama’s personal space.

Kageyama’s following his movements with wide eyes.

But what now?  
Hinata remembers Nishinoya telling him that playfully teasing could also work really well.  
What was it again? Something about denying that they’re flirting.  
Hinata can’t remember it exactly, apart from something Tanaka squealed.  
  
‘Stop trying to seduce me Kageyama, I know what you’re up to,’ Hinata says in a low voice, because that’s more intimate.

Kageyama’s face turns bright red.

‘Wh-what?’ he splutters, leaning back, but no that won’t create an intimate atmosphere at all, so Hinata leans forward even more, staring intently and unblinkingly into Kageyama’s deep blue eyes.

‘Guys are very visual,’ Nishinoya’s voice echoes in Hinata’s head. ‘So draw attention to your body every now and then to get him more interested. Like, show him a bit of skin.’

So while staring into Kageyama’s eyes, which is actually really hard to do without blinking for so long, Hinata rubs his shoulder, trying to push his jersey to the side.  
But it’s a lot harder than he thought it would be, since his jersey fits him perfectly and isn’t really loose.  
Meanwhile, Kageyama’s still looking at him in shock.  
And not at his body.  
Trying harder, Hinata rubs his shoulder more dramatically, but it still doesn’t seem to be working. Kageyama is still looking at Hinata’s eyes in mild panic, so Hinata grabs his shoulder tightly and stretches his jersey roughly to the side, exposing a bit of his collarbone and shoulder.

Immediately, Kageyama’s eyes flicker to his shoulder, and his mouth falls open before he stutters, ‘Hin-‘  
But then Hinata remembers that he shouldn’t stay too long.

Leaning back, Hinata says, ‘I have to run, but maybe I’ll see you around tomorrow? Kageyama.’ before walking away.

He really hopes he left Kageyama ‘wanting more’.

♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please don't take Nishinoya's and Tanaka's advice on how to flirt.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it :D Comments are very much appreciated! But it's also really nice that you're reading this story so thanks for that <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone,
> 
> Let me start of by saying I'm so sorry for sorta 'abandoning' this story like I did. It's just... I simply lost interest.   
> But I really did not want to leave an unfinished story online, so I decided to write until there was somewhat of an ending. 
> 
> Perhaps in the future, I'll be more motivated and fix some things, or write a few more chapters. 
> 
> But for now,   
> I hope you'll enjoy the rest of the story! <3

  
Kageyama acts strangely during the remainder of practice, and even in the club room he doesn’t really seem to be functioning normally.

‘How’d it go?’ Nishinoya asks, inching closer to where Hinata’s changing.

‘I dunno,’ Hinata mumbles, looking at Kageyama trying to put his shoe on the wrong foot.

Nishinoya follows his gaze, then grins.  
‘I think it went great, look at him!’

Hinata isn’t so sure.  
Kageyama could always put his shoes on the right way.  
And his shirt.

Hinata winces as he sees Kageyama buttoning his shirt totally crooked.

‘Now you’ve got to break the touch barrier even more,’ Nishinoya whispers loudly. ‘Go fix his shirt.’  
And he claps Hinata on the back, causing Hinata to take a few stumbling steps in Kageyama’s direction.

‘K-Kageyama,’ Hinata stutters, a little off-guard.  
But he’s not the only one.  
Kageyama quickly jumps to his feet as he yells from shock, ‘Hinata!’  
And draws the attention of nearly everyone in the club room.

‘Look, they’re trying to communicate the way humans do,’ Tsukishima whispers loudly, causing Yamaguchi to snicker, but Hinata ignores them.  
Breaking the touch barrier, that’s his goal right now.

Reaching out, Hinata grabs Kageyama’s shirt and pulls him towards him, intending to fix the  button issue, but it takes Kageyama by surprise and so he’s thrown off balance, automatically grabbing Hinata’s shoulders to steady himself.

Oh, he’s close.

Hinata sees a blush spreading on Kageyama’s cheeks,  
Kageyama’s eyes widening,  
and he can actually hear the small intake of air,  
feel the tightening of hands on his shoulders as Kageyama also takes in how close they’re standing.

It’s causing Hinata’s heart to beat wildly in his chest,  
and there it is again, the need to look at Kageyama’s lips, as if Hinata wants to move closer, as if Hinata wants to kis-  
Panicking at his own thoughts, Hinata does the one thing he think will save this situation from being totally awkward.

He starts unbuttoning Kageyama’s shirt.

With a yell, and an even worse blush, Kageyama jumps back.  
‘WHA-?’ he manages, voice a little higher than usual, clutching his shirt with both hands. ‘WHAT WERE YOU DOING, DUMBASS?’

Hinata hears Tsukishima snickering.  
‘That’s kinkshaming, Kageyama.’  
  
Again, ignoring Stupidshima, Hinata tries to save himself by exclaiming,  
‘You were putting it on wrong! I was saving you from looking stupid!’

Oh wait, no, that’s not really what he meant.  
‘I mean, you don’t look stupid!’ Hinata corrects himself, and hears Tsukishima choke out, ‘Oh, that’s amazing.’

Looking really panicked now, Kageyama yells back,  
‘I CAN BUTTON MY OWN SHIRT!’

‘But you were putting it on wrong!’ Hinata gestures at the shirt, feeling more awkward by the second.

‘THAT’S NOT YOUR BUSIN-‘

‘STOP YELLING,’ Daichi yells impressively.

Everyone shuts up immediately.  
Though Hinata can still hear Tsukishima choking from laughter.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
They’re nearing the point in the road where they have to say goodbye, each going in their own direction, but Kageyama lingers.  
Even though the sun’s already setting,   
and they should really be going home.  
  
Hinata was already sitting on his bike, but when he notices Kageyama’s fidgeting, he steps off.  
  
‘What are you moving around for, Kageyama?’   
  
The fidgeting stops immediately.  
‘I’m not moving around!’ Kageyama nearly shouts back, then takes a deep breath and asks in a calmer voice, ‘What was, uh, practice and everything about?’  
  
Hinata feigns ignorance.  
  
‘Huh?’  
  
‘You know,’ Kageyama gestures with his hand, and looks awkwardly to the ground. ‘What you were saying, about, and then, in the club room, with my…’   
He trails off.  
  
_Aaah._  
Hinata feels himself turn red.  
Awkward.

But he doesn’t want to lie to Kageyama about this.   
They’re soulmates after all.  
  
Looking at the ground as well, Hinata mutters, ‘I told Nishinoya that we’d held hands, and he said that I needed to do all… that.’   
Hinata waves his hands around to show what he means before continuing,  
‘And that everything in the club room and stuff was necessary if um, if I wanted to hold hands with you again.’  
  
There’s a silence after his words, and Hinata really hopes Kageyama isn’t mad about… that.  
  
Biting his lip, Hinata looks up hesitatingly to find Kageyama looking at him like he didn’t believe what Hinata just said.  
  
‘I’m sorry!’ Hinata immediately exclaims. ‘I didn’t know we were dating!’  
  
Kageyama flushes.  
‘W-what?’   
  
‘If I had known, I would’ve flirted earlier,’ Hinata nearly wails, afraid he messed up so bad that Kageyama will get mad at him for days.  
When Kageyama doesn’t immediately respond, Hinata’s ready to get on his bike and go home so he can bawl on his bed,  
but then Kageyama snorts.  
‘Dumbass,’ he says. ‘Was that flirting?’  
  
That wasn’t the reaction Hinata was expecting.  
  
‘Well,’ Hinata says, puffing up his cheeks. ‘I won’t do it anymore then.’  
  
The flush on Kageyama’s cheeks spreads a little as he mutters something.  
  
‘Huh? What did you say?’  
  
And with a sudden unexpected determination, Kageyama looks at him as he repeats,  
‘That’s not what I meant. You can f-flirt with me.’  
Hinata’s cheeks decide to join Kageyama’s colour scheme.  
  
‘O-oh,’ Hinata says awkwardly, and it’s suddenly a little hard to keep looking at Kageyama because his heart is pounding wildly again and if he keeps looking then he’s sure to move closer, to look at weird places again, and want things like… like…  
  
Fingers brush against his hand.  
  
Hinata’s thoughts stop.  
  
He looks down and sees Kageyama’s hand brushing his,   
before curling his pinky finger around Hinata’s.  
It’s not making his heart any quieter, but it does make Hinata feel very happy.

Looking up, he smiles at Kageyama, whose dark blue eyes are focused on their hands, but there’s a smile on his face as well, and oh, Hinata remembers Nishinoya’s tip.  
Be specific.  
  
‘My heart goes all _bwah_ when you smile, Kageyama.’  
  
Kageyama drops his head in embarrassment.  
  
‘Dumbass!’  
  
♔ ♛ 


	10. Chapter 10

  
Hinata’s phone buzzes.  
  
[from: kenma!]  
How are you, Shoyo?  
  
Forgoing his homework, ‘cause that’s boring anyway, Hinata picks up his phone and types out his reply.  
  
[to: kenma!]  
GOOD tho I could use ur help  
and u??  
  
As per usual, Kenma’s replies are lightning fast.  
  
[from: kenma!]  
My help? What is it?  
  
And Hinata’s glad for Kenma’s timing, because he had been meaning to ask Kenma this for a while now.   
  
[to: kenma!]  
do u know how to ‘flirt’   
  
His phone stays silent after that.  
  
Hinata frowns at his phone and puts it down on his desk again, resigning himself to working on his homework.   
But it’s a little weird that Kenma’s taking so long, isn’t it?  
  
Hinata swirls around on his desk chair.  
  
Kenma has known for forever that he’s soulmates with Kuroo.  
And now that Hinata knows that gender isn’t an issue with soulmates, that they can be… dating…   
Hinata feels his cheeks warm up,  
as the thought of dating Kageyama still leaves him feeling squirmish.  
The good kind though.  
Like he’s just about to go on an awesome rollercoaster.  
  
Anyways.  
  
So, Kenma must have loads of experience flirting, as he’s been with Kuroo for _years_.  
So why isn’t he replyin-  
  
His phone buzzes, and Hinata rolls the chair back to his desk to read the text.  
  
[from: kenma!]  
I don’t know.  
  
Hinata frowns, but types,  
  
[to: kenma!]  
no problem!! it’s just SO hard!!   
  
[from: kenma!]  
Congratulations btw (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)✧  
  
Hinata’s smile is big.  
  
Suddenly, Natsu opens his bedroom door.  
Hinata nearly drops his phone in shock.  
  
‘Your husband is here!’ she announces, then rollerskates away.  
  
‘Huh?’

♔ ♛   
  
Kageyama’s standing awkwardly in front of their front door.  
  
‘It’s Saturday,’ Hinata says when he sees him.  
  
‘So?’ Kageyama retorts defensively.   
  
‘We never hang out on a Saturday. Do you need something?’  
  
Kageyama looks uncomfortable, pulling at his shirt as he mutters,  
‘More things are open on a Saturday.’   
  
Now that Hinata looks more closely, he sees that the shirt is new.  
It looks nice.  
  
‘And?’ he asks, still not fully getting what Kageyama means.  ‘Did you need to buy something?’  
  
Kageyama glares at him.  
‘No dumbass,’ he snaps, ‘I wanted to go out with you!’  
  
OH.  
  
Hinata feels himself blush.  
Man, that’s the second time in an hour.  
He’s turning into Kageyama at this rate.  
  
‘W-where do you wanna go?’ he asks awkwardly.  
  
Kageyama pulls at his shirt again, looking away shyly.  
‘Maybe the mall?’ he suggests.  
  
Hinata nods.  
‘Y-yeah, let me just put on shoes.’  
  
♔ ♛

They look at all the different shops, not going anywhere in particular until Hinata sees a stand that sells pork buns. He immediately wants one so he turns towards Kageyama and points at the stand.  
  
‘Can we have pork buns?’  
  
Kageyama looks at the stand then nods, and they order two pork buns.   
  
Putting the bun in his mouth so his hands are free, Hinata digs around in his pockets for money, but sees from the corner of his eye that Kageyama’s already reaching out, handing the standowner money.  
  
‘ _Waf?_ ’ Hinata asks, temporarily forgetting the pork bun in his mouth.  
  
Kageyama’s face is red as he turns around, ignoring Hinata and walking towards a bench so they can sit while eating.  
Hinata quickly follows, and takes the bun out of his mouth.  
  
‘What?’ he asks again.  
  
Kageyama’s stubbornly not looking at him as he says,  
‘It’s okay.’   
  
‘I can pay you back,’ Hinata offers, but it only makes Kageyama glare at him.  
  
‘No, I-’ Kageyama sighs. ‘I wanted to pay, since it’s a d-d-date.’   
  
Kageyama nearly spits out the word, embarrassment written all over his face, and Hinata doesn’t know where he’s supposed to look now or what he’s supposed to say, so he just takes another bite of the pork bun.  
  
His face is matching Kageyama’s again, his cheeks burning.  
  
But.  
A thought suddenly crosses his mind.  
But.  
If it’s a date,   
does this mean he gets to hold hands with Kageyama again?  
  
Nearly devouring his pork bun in one go, Hinata jumps up, ready to start walking again, ready to hold hands with Kageyama again.  
  
Kageyama’s looking at him curiously, but quickly finishes his pork bun as well and stands next to him.  
Hinata turns to ask if it’s okay, if he can-  
But something weird crosses Kageyama’s face, as if he’s doubting something.  
  
‘If-’ Kageyama mutters, then tries again. ‘If you don’t-’  
  
‘Can we hold hands again?’ Hinata asks shyly, before he loses his nerve.   
  
The doubt on Kageyama’s face is gone, and, his eyes not quite meeting Hinata’s, he nods.  
  
There’s a smile on his face.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Of course, when they pass all those flashing lights at the arcade, Hinata can’t help but be amazed.  
He only notices that he’s stopped walking when Kageyama stops in front of him and asks,  
‘Do you want to go?’

‘Only if you want to.’  
  
Hinata tries his best to hide the fact that _he_ really wants to though.  
  
Instead of answering, Kageyama studies him for a few seconds, his lips twitching upwards as he says,  
‘Sure, let’s go.’  
  
Hinata feels like he’s being laughed at,   
but he gets to go to the arcade, so it’s all fine.   
  
♔ ♛  
  
They try to beat each other at five different games before Kageyama points towards one of those claw hook thingies and asks,  
‘Do you want one?’  
  
Hinata looks at all the fluffy plushies inside the metal thing.  
  
‘Not really.’  
  
Kageyama scowls.  
‘Fine.’  
  
Huh?  
Hinata looks at him.  
  
‘Do _you_ want one?’ he asks curiously.  
  
‘No!’ Kageyama immediately denies, glaring at the plushies.  
  
Hinata gets the feeling that Kageyama’s lying.  
  
‘Well,’ he says slowly, ‘Maybe I do want one. Let’s go.’  
  
And drags Kageyama towards the machines by his wrists.   
There’s little resistance.   
  
Producing a coin from his pockets, Hinata jams it into the machine then focuses fully on controlling the claw to a grumpy looking cat plushy he spots in the corner.  
  
Stuttering and nearly breaking down at one point, eventually the claw hovers above the grumpy cat.   
  
‘These things never work on the first try,’ Kageyama states like the pessimistic teenager he is.  
  
Tongue sticking out, and pointedly ignoring Kageyama, Hinata pushes the button to indicate that it should go down, and with choppy movements the claw reaches the plushy.  
Extending its claws, it grabs hold of the cat’s especially grumpy head.   
  
‘Oohh!’ Hinata exclaims, completely focused on the claw, watching it go up, slowly, and ever so slowly moving towards them.  ‘Ooohhhhh,’ Hinata yells in excitement.   
Nearly there…  
  
And with a smug _thunk_ the plushy falls down the hatch and the machine beeps excitedly to let them know they’ve won.  
  
Hinata immediately crouches down, sticking his hand in the uncomfortable metal area to produce the grumpy looking cat plushy.   
He looks at it for a second, thinking it really reminds him of someone, then turns and holds it up to Kageyama.  
  
‘Ha!’ he exclaims, wanting to rub in Kageyama’s pessimistic face that he has just in fact won the thing that never works on the first try, but as he looks at Kageyama...  
There’s a small smile on Kageyama’s face as he’s looking down at Hinata, and even though his arms are crossed over his chest, he doesn’t look angry at all.   
  
He looks happy actually.  
  
Feeling his cheeks heat up, Hinata holds the plushy up higher and waves it around.  
‘Here,’ he says awkwardly, ‘Take it.’  
  
Surprised, Kageyama takes the plush from him.   
‘What?’ he asks.  
  
Hinata stands and stares at the cat in Kageyama’s hands, instead of looking at his eyes.  
‘It’s for you,’ he mumbles.   
  
Kageyama doesn’t say anything.  
And it makes Hinata feel even more awkward, so he blurts out,  
‘I thought it looked like you.’   
  
Kageyama’s ‘ _What?_ ’ sounds a little angrier now.  
Which makes Hinata panic even more, because even though he hasn’t got any experience, he knows that making Kageyama angry is not the best thing to do on a date.   
  
‘And because we’re on a d-date,’ he adds awkwardly, lifting his eyes slightly.  
  
Kageyama’s also blushing.  
  
But he’s clutching the cat in his hands, and it doesn’t look like he wants to give it back.  
  
In fact,  
he takes a step forward,  
and there’s a frown on his face as he says,  
‘Thank you.’  
  
Hinata giggles.  
‘You don’t look very grateful,’ he teases, but Kageyama doesn’t seem to be laughing with him. In fact, Kageyama’s looking very determined now, his hands clutching the plush for dear life as he takes another step forward, moving into Hinata’s personal space.  
  
As if on cue, Hinata’s heart starts beating faster.  
Hinata secretly knows the cue is just Kageyama standing close.  
  
‘Kageyama?’ he asks hesitatingly, as Kageyama’s not doing anything, just standing there, looking determinedly at Hinata.

And then the strangest thing happens.

Because Kageyama’s eyes drop to Hinata’s lips, just like Hinata has done, and frankly always feels like doing whenever Kageyama is close to him.  
And something warm swirls low in Hinata’s stomach and as Kageyama leans forward a little, Hinata gets the sudden foresight that maybe…  
maybe  
people look at each other’s lips because they want to kiss them.  
and

And.  
  
That’s not an unpleasant thought at all.  
In fact, Hinata thinks he’s going to like that even more than the handholding.  
  
So as Kageyama’s slowly leaning in,  
Hinata closes his eyes,  
heart racing,  
and leans forward as well,  
already impatient, wanting to feel Kageyama’s lips on hi-  
  
‘THEY’RE KISSING,’ an unexpected child screams at his mother, pointing in their direction.  
  
Kageyama immediately leans back in shock. The shock quickly morphs into extreme embarrassment however.  
  
No, no, Hinata thinks in disappointment. Let’s ignore the child and get back to whatever we were doing.  
  
‘Look mommy!’ the child continues, and that’s the final blow for Kageyama, who stiffly turns around and walks out of the arcade.  
  
It’s unusual for Hinata, who _adores_ children, but he really dislikes this particular one.  
He sends it a glare, then follows Kageyama outside.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
He follows him all the way outside in fact.  
  
‘Kageyama!’ he calls out. ‘Wait!’  
  
Kageyama stops, but his shoulders are tense and he has a scary look on his face as Hinata stops in front of him.  
  
‘Woah,’ Hinata blurts. ‘What’s that about?’  
  
Kageyama looks angrily to the side.  
‘Sorry,’ he spits out.  
  
Turning his head to the side, Hinata asks very intelligently,  
‘Huh?’  
  
And even though Kageyama looks reluctant to respond, he does so anyway, his anger slightly lessening as he answers,  
‘For, y’know, back there.’  
  
For walking away angrily without waiting for Hinata?  
Hinata can’t really blame him.  
He sort of wanted to tape the child’s mouth shut as well.

‘That’s okay,’ Hinata says. ‘Just don’t do it again,’ he mutters, because he doesn’t like it when Kageyama angrily walks away from him.  
  
There’s a silence.  
Then Kageyama nods stiffly.  
‘Right.’  
  
Just then the sun breaks through the clouds, and the orange sunlight streams across the parking lot of the mall. Hinata looks at his phone and sees that it’s nearly time for dinner.  
  
‘It’s so late!’ he exclaims. ‘Time goes by so fast when I’m with you, Kageyama!’  
  
But Kageyama doesn’t respond.  
Instead, he stands there, holding the cat plushy, and Hinata doubts for a second if something is wrong.  
  
‘Kageyama?’ he asks.  
  
Kageyama seems to snap out of it.  
  
‘Yeah, let’s go,’ he answers.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
When Hinata shoves his hand into his pants that night, he immediately pauses when he thinks about, well, what he’s going to think about.  
  
Normally, he thinks about his future wife…   
But now Hinata isn’t so sure that’s what he wants anymore, especially since lately, all he’s been thinking about is the fact that everyone seems okay with him marrying Kageyama.  
And while marrying is maybe a little fast right now, Hinata is also really okay with the thought.  
Marrying Kageyama.  
It doesn’t sound so weird anymore.   
  
So when he wraps his hand around himself, he allows his mind to skip the curves and lacy, complicated bras, and imagine Kageyama, standing in the club room, changing out of his volleyball uniform, all sweaty from the match.   
  
With a sigh of satisfaction, Hinata starts jerking off.  
  
♔ ♛


	11. Chapter 11

  
It’s during class when Hinata first notices the Change.  
  
One minute he’s listening to his teacher droning on and on about countries, and borders, and people being unsatisfied with things, and the next, he’s back in the arcade and Kageyama is leaning forward, and Hinata is tilting his head backwards and they’re almost kis-  
  
‘And perhaps Hinata can tells us why Japan chose to close its borders?’  
  
Startled, Hinata sits up straight and yells the first thing that comes to mind.  
‘Because they were awkward!’  
  
The class laughs, and even the teacher’s mouth twitches but he remains stern in his denial that no, Japan was not feeling too awkward to invite people over.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
It continues during practice, as Kageyama walks over after a particularly bad spike to talk about what they could do differently.  
  
Normal business usually, if not for the Change.  
  
Because when Kageyama’s near, Hinata finds his eyes dropping to Kageyama’s mouth, wondering what it would’ve felt like if they-  
  
‘Hinata, dumbass, are you even listening?’  
  
Hinata looks up into Kageyama’s blue eyes.

‘Yes!’   
  
♔ ♛  
  
And while Hinata doesn’t want to harbour any bad feelings towards other people,  
when he sees Tsukishima lean in, kissing Yamaguchi softly and sweetly on the lips before grabbing his lunch from his bag,  
Hinata can’t help but stare jealously.  
  
‘Unfair,’ he mutters.  
  
For some reason, Yamaguchi notices his sour face and asks,  
‘You okay, Hinata?’  
  
‘Oh here we go again,’ Tsukishima sighs.  
  
Hinata wants to be honest,  
but it’s a little awkward with Kageyama sitting beside him.  
Looking at him curiously.  
  
Fidgeting on the spot, Hinata tries to think of something to say when Yamaguchi asks softly,  
‘Do you get uncomfortable when Tsukki and I kiss? Because we can stop if you do.’  
  
‘What?’ Tsukishima asks in shock, and starts protesting immediately. ‘No, we can’t. I can’t. The orange can look somewhere else if it bothers him.’  
  
See?  
It’s not Hinata’s fault that he doesn’t really like Tsukishima a lot.   
Who would like someone who calls them ‘the orange’ ?  
  
‘That’s not it!’ Hinata exclaims. ‘I’m just jealous!’  
  
Tsukishima snorts.  
Yamaguchi jabs him in the ribs.

‘Ugh,’ Tsukishima sighs, ‘No, okay, I get it, I would also be jealous of anyone kissing you. But he has his own soulmate. Why does he get to be greedy?’  
  
There’s a blush on Yamaguchi’s cheeks,  
and a small smile, which he tries to suppress. Unsuccessfully.  
  
‘I’m not greedy,’ Hinata whines, but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi aren’t really paying attention to him anymore.  
  
‘You’re not,’ Kageyama agrees.  
  
When Hinata turns to face him, Kageyama quickly looks away, ears red, so it’s a little hard to catch what he’s saying next, but Hinata leans closer and barely hears it.  
  
‘What did you mean?’  
  
‘What?’ Hinata asks.  
  
‘What you said, you know,’ Kageyama explains really vaguely.  
  
He should never be a teacher, Hinata thinks.  
  
‘Well, for one, I share my pork buns with you,’ Hinata explains, ‘And-’  
  
‘No,’ Kageyama interrupts him, finally looking at Hinata again. ‘Why are you jealous? Of Tsukishima?’  
  
Uhhhhhhh.  
  
Panicked, and mostly afraid that he’s going to talk about the Change, Hinata blurts out,

‘Because Yamaguchi’s lips look very soft!’  
  
He can slap himself in the face.  
What?  
He has never noticed Yamaguchi’s lips.  
Only Kageyama’s.  
  
Unsurprisingly, Kageyama looks weirdly at him.  
‘Oh.’  
  
‘I mean,’ Hinata blabbers, ‘Because kissing someone with soft lips would be nice, wouldn’t it?’  
  
Shut up, Hinata thinks, and so he snaps his mouth shut.  
  
‘Woah,’ Tsukishima says mockingly. ‘Look, it’s learned to keep quiet.’  
  
Hinata immediately glares at him.  
  
Oh so now he can pay attention to Hinata again?  
Convenient, Stupidshima. Convenient.  
  
Kageyama’s quiet  
‘Oh.’  
snaps Hinata attention back.  
  
Hinata nods awkwardly.  
‘Yeah, yeah.’  
  
‘Yeah,’ Kageyama says.  
  
Uhh.

Awkward.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
The next day, in the club room, Tsukishima bursts out laughing.  
  
Hinata turns around, still half dressed, his shirt stuck on his head.  
  
He sees Tsukishima doubled over, holding his stomach as he’s laughing, and beside him Yamaguchi is doing his very best to hold his laughter in.  
  
In front of them are a very red and awkward looking Kageyama and a puzzled Sugawara.  
  
‘What’s so funny?’ Hinata asks.  
  
‘It’s- stu- his-’   
But Tsukishima can’t stop laughing for long enough to talk.  
  
Hinata looks at Kageyama,   
but Kageyama refuses to look at Hinata, balling his hands into fists.  
  
Finally, it’s Daichi who intervenes.  
‘What’s the holdup?’   
  
Sugawara turns around.  
‘I don’t know, Kageyama asked me for some lip balm and then suddenly Tsukishima lost it.’  
  
Hinata doesn’t get it.  
  
Confused, he looks at Kageyama again.  
‘Kageyama?’ he asks.  
  
‘It’s nothing!’ Kageyama yells angrily, but he’s turning towards Hinata and the Change suddenly happens and Hinata’s eyes drop to Kageyama’s… lips.  
  
Woah.  
They look soft  
and very,  
very  
verrrryyyyyy  
kissable.

‘Your lips,’ Hinata says, entranced.   
  
If possible, Kageyama turns even redder.  
  
‘They were feeling dry!’ he shouts defensively.  
  
A choked noise sounds from behind Kageyama,  
which could possibly be Yamaguchi losing it as well,  
but Hinata doesn’t pay them any mind as he secretly wants to ask,

‘Can I kiss them?’  
  
The laughter dies out.  
  
And the silence is pretty awkward.  
  
Oh.  
Wait.  
That wasn’t secretly asking, Hinata’s mind explains the situation.  
  
‘Did he really just…’ Tsukishima whispers, but Yamaguchi quickly shushes him.  
  
For a moment, Kageyama’s eyes are looking everywhere, the floor, his shoes, his hands, the benches, the walls,  
everywhere  
apart from Hinata.  
  
And in the silence, Hinata thinks vaguely that maybe he should stick to texting and soul writing with Kageyama in the future.  
  
But then Kageyama mutters,  
‘Yeah, sure.’  
  
A smile spreads across Hinata’s face.  
  
‘Really?’  
  
And Kageyama’s eyes finally find Hinata’s,  
looking shyly at him through his bangs.  
  
Someone clears his throat behind Hinata.  
  
‘I don’t mean to interrupt, or actually I do. Now that that’s cleared up, maybe we can start our practice?’ Daichi suggests in a tone that isn’t really suggesting.  
  
‘And remember,’ Sugawara adds, ‘Consent is important.’  
  
Tsukishima snorts.  
‘Pinch me, Yamaguchi. Only in my dreams are Hinata and Kageyama used as an example.’  
  
Yamaguchi snickers, but doesn’t pinch him.   
Instead, he curls his pinky finger around Tsukishima’s and pulls him out of the locker room.  
  
AHA, Hinata thinks triumphantly.  
This time he doesn’t have to be jealous,  
because Kageyama and him can do that too.  
  
So without further ado, he grabs Kageyama’s hand and pulls him out of the room.  
  
Kageyama is too startled to do anything but follow, until they’re near the gym and Kageyama says,  
‘You’re not wearing any pants.’  
  
♔ ♛  
  
After training, they’re walking with their bikes in hand.   
Though it’s sad they can’t hold hands this way,   
Hinata is secretly glad for the excuse.  
  
He asked Kageyama to kiss him  
and Kageyama said sure,  
but now what?

Normally, Hinata thinks the road towards home is really pretty,  
especially after training when the sun’s setting and everything looks orange and warm and the trees rustle calmly in the wind.   
  
But it’s a grey evening and there’s no setting sun.  
  
When they reach the point where they have to say goodbye, they both automatically stop walking, but.  
Neither of them says anything and the silence gets a little awkward.  
  
Hinata watches Kageyama’s hands clench on the handle bars of his bike, which normally means that he’s frustrated or impatient.  
  
Soooo.  
Are they going to kiss now?  
Are they?

Hinata dares to look up at Kageyama,  
who was already watching at him,  
but when their eyes meet, Kageyama startles, turns bright red and looks away.   
  
‘Um,’ Hinata says awkwardly.   
It feels like they’ve been bragging about their special quick, but then failed to hit it.  
  
The silence gets almost painful,  
until Hinata’s stomach has had enough and growls loudly.  
  
Hinata laughs sheepishly.  
‘Sorry, I’m hungry.’  
  
Kageyama’s still not looking at him, his hands twisting around the handle bars of his bike, as he mutters,

‘You should go home and eat something.’

‘Yeah,’ Hinata nods, though it’s not really what he wants. ‘I’ll go and eat loads.’  
  
‘Good.’   
  
‘Yeah.’  
  
‘Bye,’ Kageyama says.  
  
‘Bye,’ Hinata says.  
  
Paddling very fast,  
to escape the awkwardness and frustration of the situation,  
Hinata thinks that went rather badly.  
  
♔ ♛  



	12. Chapter 12

  
When he wakes up the next morning  
it’s two hours later than usual.  
  
Screeching like a preto-preteruo-prety-  
like one of those dinosaurs Tsukishima always smart mouths about, Hinata scrambles out of bed and hurries downstairs to find his mother reading a cup of coffee and drinking the newspaper.  
  
Hinata shakes his head.  
No, that’s wrong, she’s drinking the coff-  
Aahrg, it doesn’t matter, it matters that he’s too late for school.  
  
‘Mom!’ he yells, and flails his arms like he’s trying to fly. ‘I’m late for school!’   
  
‘Well,’ his mother says. ‘Let me guess who in this house has a terrible start of his Friday.’  
  
‘Mooom,’ Hinata whines. ‘Please drive me to school! Also, why are you still here?’

‘Friday freeday!’ his mother laughs.  
  
Not helpful.   
Hinata grumbles something about it being unfair, and mothers being too cheerful in the morning, when she shushes him and stands up.  
‘Okay, let me grab my keys and we’ll go.’  
  
‘Yes!’   
  
Hinata jumps in the air.  
  
‘Wait-’ he suddenly realizes. ‘I’m not wearing my school clothes. Wait a minute!’   
  
‘No can’t do. This car leaves in ten minutes,’ his mother sing-songs,  
but Hinata has already run to his bedroom to change.  
  
♔ ♛  
  
Apart from Kageyama’s questioning glare,

which is a remarkable skill Kageyama has,  
Hinata manages to make it through the day without anyone calling him out on being too late.

Though it might also have something to do with him starting to laugh really loudly and nervously whenever someone approaches him.

♔ ♛

During lunch, Hinata texts Kenma again.  
  
[to: kenma!]  
how r u doing???  
  
It’s weird how, again, it takes a while for Kenma to respond.  
So long in fact, that Hinata had already put away his phone until it suddenly buzzes in his pants.  
He jumps up in surprise, nearly throwing his lunch into Tsukishima hair.  
  
‘That’s not what you’re supposed to do with your lunch, ugh,’ Tsukishima says, but Hinata ignores him in favour of checking the text.  
  
[from: kenma!]  
Could be better. I think Kuroo and I are having a fight.  
  
He frowns.  
What?  
As long as he has known Kenma and Kuroo, which okay, hasn’t been that long, but.  
They’ve always been a very relaxed couple.  
  
‘What’s wrong?’ Kageyama asks, probably noticing the frown on his face.  
  
‘Kenma and Kuroo are fighting.’   
  
‘Do you know why?’   
  
Hinata shakes his head, and, tongue poking out of his mouth, texts back.  
  
[to: kenma!]  
oh noo y? wanna talk about it?  
  
The response is quicker this time.  
  
[from: kenma!]  
Apparently, we’re not a couple.   
  
Hinata’s eyebrows shoot up from surprise.

[to: kenma!]  
WHAT?!  
  
[from: kenma!]  
Kuroo said he wants more.  
  
[to: kenma!]  
more what???  
  
[from: kenma!]  
Acting like we’re in a relationship. Like, kissing. Dating.  
  
Huh.  
  
[to: kenma!]  
u haven’t kissed before? or went on dates?

[from: kenma!]  
No.

Yikes.  
What a terrible situation.  
Hinata grimaces, then quickly types out his reply.  
  
[to: kenma!]  
but do u want to??

‘What is it?’ Kageyama asks.  
  
‘I’m so glad we went on a date,’ Hinata replies, then smiles at Kageyama.  
  
In response, Kageyama turns red, but he nods nonetheless.

‘Me too.’  
  
‘Can you not?’ Tsukishima interrupts them. ‘I’m trying to eat lunch.’  
  
♔ ♛

‘It sounds terrible, doesn’t it?’ Hinata asks Kageyama as they walk back towards their classroom. ‘Fighting with your soulmate.’  
  
‘ _We_ had a fight,’ Kageyama says.  
  
Hinata shudders.  
‘Yeah, but I’m glad we talked about it. I think talking about what we’re thinking and stuff helps.’  
And he grabs Kageyama’s hand in his, just because he can.  
  
But then Kageyama does the strangest thing, squeezing Hinata’s hand while he stops walking, and he’s looking very serious all of a sudden.  
  
‘Hinata,’ he says, now sounding serious as well, and Hinata gulps. ‘I’m-’   
  
Their classroom door opens and a classmate shouts at them,  
‘Quick! Come in, class is starting!’   
  
Kageyama quickly lets go of Hinata’s hand and walks inside.  
  
But what did he want to say?

♔ ♛

Kenma didn’t reply.

And in the locker room,  
Hinata’s mind is so preoccupied with Kenma’s situation, wondering if there’s anything he can do to help, that he doesn’t notice he’s been lingering until Kageyama moves to stand in front of him.

‘Get changed, dumbass.’  
  
Hinata looks up at Kageyama’s neutral expression,  
though his blue eyes are staring into Hinata’s.  
  
And.  
He’s standing closer than he normally would.  
Maybe it’s because they’re now dating.  
Because they’re now  
boyfriends.  
  
Hinata’s heart leaps inside his chest and he smiles brightly at Kageyama.  
  
‘I will!’   
  
Kageyama’s eyebrows raise in surprise.  
It looks cute.  
And before Hinata can _really_ let himself think about it, he’s closing the distance between them,  
standing up on his tippy-toes,  
and his lips are so close to Kageyama’s,  
who doesn’t look that surprised anymore,  
but his eyes are wide  
and

The door of the locker room opens.  
  
‘I was told to lock the roo- Oh!’  Asahi startles. ‘I’m so sorry, oh man, sorry guys, I’ll wait for you to um. Yeah. Bye.’   
  
And he slams the door quickly shut.  
  
Kageyama takes a decisive step backwards.  
‘I’ll wait outside,’ he says, cheeks red and not looking at Hinata.  
  
‘I don’t mind you staying,’ Hinata laughs, but Kageyama shakes his head and quickly leaves.  
  
Hinata wonders if he’ll bump into Asahi.

♔ ♛

They’re both looking at the empty bike stands.  
Oh yeah.  
  
‘Um,’ Kageyama says. ‘Where’s your bike?’

‘I don’t have one.’

‘What?’ Kageyama scowls at Hinata. ‘Don’t be stupid, of course you have a bike.’  
  
‘No no, I mean, I didn’t bring it to school. Mom drove me this morning.’  
  
Kageyama glares at the very empty bike stand.  
  
It’s a nice warm evening, the sun already setting, and Hinata is kind of sad he can’t enjoy it on the ride home.  
The view from the hill looks super pretty when the sun is this low.  
  
‘Fine,’ Kageyama suddenly interrupts Hinata’s thoughts, and starts walking towards the school gate, bike in hand.  
  
Hinata quickly runs after him.  
‘Hey, wait!’   
  
But then Kageyama gets on his bike, and Hinata wonders if he’s not willing to walk towards the bend in the road together,  
and if he’s going to have to walk the _entire_ way home, alone.  
But then Kageyama jerks his head towards the back of his bike.  
  
‘Get on,’ he mumbles.  
  
What?

Hinata feels a smile form onto his face.  
  
‘Really?’ he asks excitedly. ‘Can I?’   
  
Looking at the ground, cheeks red, Kageyama nods,  
and so Hinata wastes no time in climbing on the back of the bike.   
  
When he’s sitting down, Kageyama takes a few wobbly steps and then starts cycling downhill,  
down the path they normally walk together.  
  
Hinata automatically reaches down to grab the metal of the bike carrier, but-  
He doesn’t have to, right?  
  
He’s seen enough romantic movies to know what he can do.  
  
Feeling giddy,  
Hinata curls his fingers in Kageyama’s jacket,  
and leans against his back.  
  
The bike swerves suddenly,  
but Kageyama straightens it quickly, coughing a little awkwardly.  
  
Hinata giggles.  
‘I like you, Kageyama,’ he sighs unthinkingly.  
  
For a few seconds, it’s quiet,  
and they pass a few houses,  
a few people,  
and eventually they near the point in the road where they have to say goodbye.  
  
Only this time,  
they don’t go their own way.  
Kageyama turns his bike, and takes the road towards Hinata’s house.  
  
‘But Kageyama!’ Hinata says in shock. ‘There’s a huge hill on the way to my house.’  
  
Hinata can feel Kageyama’s body jerking, probably trying to shrug.  
But he also mutters,  
‘So? I can handle it.’  
  
‘But you don’t have to! I can walk.’  
  
‘It’s fine.’  
  
Still, Hinata doesn’t know why someone would want to try that hill voluntarily.  
‘Why?’ he asks, perplexed.

Though he doesn’t see Kageyama’s face, he can hear him scowling.

‘Because I like you too, dumbass.’   
  
_Gwah_ goes Hinata’s stomach.

He feels like jumping into the air, and if he was on the court right now,  
he’s sure he could touch the ceiling.  
  
It feels like being tickled,  
the urge to smile too great and so  
Hinata buries his face into Kageyama’s back and smiles brightly.

  
♔ ♛  
  
When they reach Hinata’s house,   
Hinata’s mother immediately opens the door with a shocked expression on her face.

‘I completely forgot!’ she exclaims. ‘I’m so sorry, Shoyo!’   
Then she looks at Kageyama and smiles.  
‘Thank you so much for taking him home. What a nice boy you are.’   
  
Kageyama ducks his head to hide his blush as he mutters,  
‘No problem.’

‘Come inside, dinner’s almost ready. I can’t possibly send you back without dinner!’   
  
‘No, that’s fine,’ Kageyama begins to protest, but Hinata turns around and tugs on his shirt.

‘Yeah, stay for a while!’  
  
Kageyama looks down at Hinata,  
and gives in.

‘Okay.’ 

Hinata’s heart jumps inside his chest.  
Now he gets to spend even more time with Kageyama.  
  
‘Show Kageyama where he can put his bike, okay?’ his mother says and goes back inside.  
  
‘Yeah, yeah,’ Hinata says, and starts leading the way to their back garden, pointing towards the shed where he normally stores his bike.  
Where it’s standing right now in fact.  
  
While Kageyama’s putting away his bike, Hinata starts walking towards the house, but stops when he doesn’t hear Kageyama following.  
  
Looking behind him, he sees Kageyama’s staring at the sky,  
the large red sun setting in the horizon.

‘Kageyama?’   
  
Kageyama startles and turns around.  
‘You can see it better from here,’ he says.

‘You can’t see the sunset from your house?’  
  
Kageyama shakes his head.  
‘Too many houses.’

‘Oh.’  
  
Hinata observes the setting sun.  
Because he lives in the countryside,  
there aren’t all that many houses blocking the view.  
  
Though some trees try their best.  
  
‘Hinata,’ Kageyama says, sounding all serious again, like he did at school, and Hinata looks at him expectantly.  
  
‘Are we going to kiss?’ he thinks out loud,  
which is  
not  
what he wanted to say.

Oops.  
  
Kageyama’s eyes widen comically, before he turns bright red, sputtering at first, but  
luckily  
not looking away this time.  
  
‘If you want,’ he mumbles.  
  
‘All the time,’ Hinata says honestly.  
  
Kageyama snorts.  
‘You can’t want to kiss me all the time.’  
  
Wow.  
‘I can!’ Hinata says indignantly. ‘Don’t you want to kiss me all the time?’

And Hinata’s balling his fists and opening his mouth,  
ready to reply to whatever Kageyama’s going to retort  
but to his surprise, Kageyama’s brow furrows.  
Then he nods.  
  
‘You’re right.’  
  
Oh.

Hinata doesn’t have a reply to that, but he doesn’t have to, because Kageyama takes a step closer.  
  
So Hinata immediately takes one closer too, wanting to get as close to Kageyama as possible.  
  
There’s an adorable look of concentration in Kageyama’s eyes as he leans forward,  
and Hinata tilts his head a little,  
anticipating the kiss,  
anticipating the kiss for days now.  
  
And then  
finally,  
 _finally  
_ Kageyama presses his warm lips against Hinata’s  
and there’s not a single thought in his mind.

Kageyama moves his lips shyly against Hinata’s,  
who kisses back just as hesitantly,  
and softly,  
scared to mess it up.  
  
Kageyama’s lips feel very nice,  
and they are very soft,  
like Kageyama’s been using lip balm,  
and Hinata thinks he’s _very_ much in love with him.  
  
So he leans back immediately and says,  
‘I take it back. I don’t like you.’  
  
‘What?’  
Kageyama looks shocked and oh, maybe that wasn’t the right moment to pause, Hinata thinks in panic,  
and so says the words.  
  
‘I’m in love with you.’  
  
The shock slowly leaves Kageyama’s face.  
And then,  
a smile forms on his lip,  
like he can’t help smiling.

It brightens Kageyama’s entire face.  
  
Woah.  
  
‘Very much,’ Hinata adds seriously.

Kageyama smiles widens.  
  
It looks beautiful.  
  
‘I’m also in love with you.’  
  
For once,  
there’s no comparison in Hinata’s mind to the court,  
nor to playing volleyball.  
  
Nothing really compares to hearing Kageyama say that.  
  
‘Can you say it again?’ Hinata asks.  
  
The frown is back.  
‘What? No!’   
  
‘Oh? So you’re not in love with me anymore?’ Hinata pouts.  
  
Kageyama looks torn.  
It’s cute.  
  
Though Hinata thinks he might be biased, because he finds every expression Kageyama makes cute.  
  
Not wanting to tease him any longer,  
Hinata leans in and places another kiss on Kageyama’s lips.  
And another.  
And another.  
  
Leaning into the kiss, Kageyama wraps his arms around Hinata’s back, pulling him closer,  
and it makes Hinata giggle from happiness.  
  
‘I’m in love with you,’ he says quietly against Kageyama’s lips.  
  
Kageyama sighs into their kiss,  
but it doesn’t sound like he’s irritated.  
  
‘I’m in love with you too,’ he mumbles.  
  
‘Ha, made you say it agai-’  
  
Kageyama kisses him before he can finish the sentence.  
  
‘Dumbass.’  
  
♔ ♛

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said at the beginning of chapter 9, I am really sorry for abandoning the fic like I have. I adore these two boys together, but man, it's been so tough trying to find the motivation to write this story. Don't know what it was, but anyway.
> 
> I hope you liked this ending regardless :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading the story,  
> and for having the patience to deal with my inactivity! <3


End file.
